Never Leave Your Wingman
by dennyj
Summary: Things are strained between Jack and Daniel after the events on Euronda. They're about to get even more strained.
1. Chapter 1

Written as a birthday gift to my good friend, Eilidh17. Thanks to taylyn10 for the beta and her cheerleading, and to cleo the muse for the title and a lovely manip to go with it!

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 1

"Well, this stinks."

"What is it, sir?"

"_It_ is this," Jack replied, sweeping his arm to encompass the area surrounding the 'gate. "It stinks… literally."

"It is a most unpleasant odor," Teal'c agreed.

"It smells a little bit like sulpher," Carter offered.

"It's more than that," Daniel added, "It smells… moldy."

"Like someone dropped a pair of dirty socks behind the hamper and forgot about 'em." Jack could speak from personal experience on that one.

"Well, it's no wonder," Carter said, always looking for the scientific explanation, "it's really damp here; add in the large number of dead trees and…"

"I get it, Carter. It still stinks."

"Indeed."

Carter shrugged and nodded her agreement as she continued to survey the area. Daniel checked the DHD for the point of origin while Jack and Teal'c joined Carter in exploring the small clearing.

Tiny might be a better word for it—it couldn't be more than thirty feet across in any direction. A dense forest of deep green, brown, and gray trees pressed in on the clearing from all sides. Moss-covered vines hung from branches which reached far overhead, coming together to form a dark canopy over the area around the 'gate. It gave him an uneasy feeling, and he instinctively tightened his grip on his weapon.

"How far to these ruins?" He tossed the question out there, knowing Carter and Daniel both knew the answer.

Carter was quickest. "Two clicks, sir. That way." She pointed down what might have once been a path, now mostly overgrown.

"All right, let's get this over with." He didn't miss the offended look on Daniel's face. Dammit, he hadn't meant it that way, but somehow couldn't bring himself to say so. Things were still a bit strained since their visit to Euronda; neither man had been in a hurry to discuss those events past the uncomfortable debriefing with Hammond. Maybe it was time to extend the proverbial olive branch. Jack looked up, ready to make some sort of apology, only to find Daniel was already at the edge of the clearing, ready to step into the forest.

"Hey!" Jack quickened his pace, passing Carter and Teal'c until he reached Daniel, who turned to face him. "Since when does the team archaeologist take the lead on a strange planet?"

Daniel pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. And didn't say a word. He just moved aside, sweeping his hand out as if saying, 'after you.'

Crap. He really needed to get a handle on this before it started affecting the team. Actually, it already had, and if he wasn't careful, he'd also lose a friend. "Look, Daniel. I'm sorry. This place's just got me on edge."

There, he'd said it—the 'S' word. He watched Daniel's face as it moved from angry to confused, his forehead wrinkling as he considered Jack's apology. His friend's features softened even more, eyebrows lifting as he replied. "Apology… accepted."

"Great. Why don't I go first; that way you can search the area as we walk." He mentally patted himself on the back for his diplomatic approach.

"Um, sure, Jack."

"Okay, campers, let's move out. Keep both eyes open—wouldn't want to run into any lions or tigers or bears."

~oOo~

The gloom of the forest was beginning to get on Jack's nerves. The rising fog that was wound itself around their legs didn't help. He felt like he'd stepped into some '50s horror movie. No one spoke—the only sounds were those of dead leaves crunching under their boots.

"There."

Jack turned his gaze to where Daniel pointed and made out the dark forms of stone walls through an occasional gap in the trees. He picked up the pace, anxious to get out of the damp, dank woods.

Entering first, Jack swept his gaze and his weapon around the room, finding it empty. He motioned for the rest of his team to follow and walked further into the room.

"Wow." Daniel's gaze had turned upwards and Jack followed it.

The ceiling was probably twenty feet above them, and through the criss-cross of vines he could see the remnants of a once-colorful mosaic. "Look familiar?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Daniel replied, squinting. "But it's hard to tell with all those vines covering it."

"Well, we didn't bring a ladder, so I suggest we keep looking."

The room wasn't large, and except for the ceiling, was unadorned. A doorway in one wall beckoned. Daniel started towards it, stopped, and shot Jack a questioning look. Now that was a first—Daniel asking permission before exploring. Jack moved past him and entered the next room, Daniel on his heels.

"I'll see your 'wow' and raise you a 'holy cow.'" Jack gazed around the huge room. The ceiling was a good twenty feet higher than the previous one, also adorned with vine-covered mosaics. In addition, this room contained large crumbling columns covered in intricate designs. At the opposite end of the room from the entrance was a wide raised platform with a pedestal in the center. On either side of it were tall stone statues—one male, one female—also crumbling with age. Running the length of the platform was a low stone wall with one opening that held steps connecting the rest of the room to the raised area.

"Holy Hannah." Carter's voice echoed as she joined them.

"I've got a 'holy Hannah' from Carter—what about you, Teal'c?"

"Most impressive."

"Hmm, I think Carter's 'holy Hannah' trumps your 'most impressive,' big guy."

Teal'c dipped his head, acknowledging his defeat, and it occurred to Jack that he was getting used to odd Tau'ri behavior; either that, or he was just indulging them.

"This is amazing." Daniel's awe-filled voice drew Jack's attention.

"Why don't you stop drooling and start checking it out?" Jack was going for teasing, but the irritated look Daniel shot him told him that's not the way it had been taken. Oy.

Nevertheless, Daniel moved to the platform, unclipped his pack, and began pulling out what he needed.

Jack sighed, pulling off his cap and running a hand through his hair. He'd hoped this mission would give them a chance to smooth things over, but it was turning out to be harder than he'd anticipated. "Carter, Teal'c—check out the outside; I'll stay here with Daniel." He didn't miss the brief glance the man gave him over the top of his glasses even as he continued to go through his pack.

"Yes, sir." Carter hesitated, looking at him and then Daniel before turning and leaving.

Figuring the best approach would be to leave Daniel alone for awhile, Jack began his own exploration of the ancient room.

~oOo~

Bored was an understatement. Jack had walked every inch of the room, staying out of Daniel's way, for two hours. Carter and Teal'c had returned from their survey of the area around the building, finding nothing but another overgrown path leading further into the forest behind them.

The three of them were in the outer room, discussing the mission and how long to give Daniel.

"There's some naquadah in this building," Carter was saying, "but not enough to account for the high readings from the MALP."

"Do you believe we should continue searching further from the Stargate?" Teal'c asked.

"I think it's worth checking out." She looked to Jack for his decision.

"Okay, we'll keep looking. I'd send you and Teal'c while I stay with Daniel, but I'm not keen on splitting up the team. Something about this place just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. "The planet's uninhabited—we haven't even seen any animals. There doesn't seem to be anything threatening, but it's just… creepy."

"Is that the scientific term for it?"

She gave him that awkward, embarrassed half-smile that meant she didn't know how else to explain it.

"Don't worry—we all feel the same way, right Teal'c?"

"My symbiote does seem restless."

"See, even Junior's unhappy," he said heading for the door. "Let's get Daniel and blow this—"

He left his sentence unfinished, swinging his weapon into position as he crossed the threshold and found Daniel facing a man in a dark gray cape who, at first glance, looked like one of the statues. Both men turned their heads as the rest of SG-1 entered the room.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Um," Daniel glanced from Jack to the caped man; a tall man with dark hair and icy blue eyes which were now focused on Jack, "I was just about to find out."

"I am Trestin."

Jack inched closer to the pair, weapon trained on the visitor. Flanking him, Carter and Teal'c were likewise engaged. As he got closer, Jack could see the man's features better; what he thought had been the play of shadow across his face turned out to be skin with a decidedly gray cast to it. Ridges followed his jaw line and also formed a row from his forehead to the tip of his nose. His shoulders bulged beneath the cape, or maybe he was deformed in some way, and he was tall—a head taller than Jack, but he couldn't see much of the rest of him because of the cape wrapped around his body. A perfect way to hide a weapon.

"Daniel, back away."

"But Jack—"

"Daniel, do it!"

Daniel took only a couple of steps back and addressed the man again. "I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c. We're explorers from a place called Earth."

"He is Jaffa." Piercing blue eyes scrutinized Teal'c.

"Yes, he is, but he is no longer aligned with the Goa'uld."

"Daniel, ixnay—"

"That is good. Why have you come?" Trestin turned his attention back to Daniel.

"We're interested in learning about the civilization that built this place. Were they your ancestors?"

"No, they were not. But that is not the only reason you are here."

_He's either very observant or he's reading our minds_, Jack thought uncomfortably.

"We are also interested in trading for a mineral we call naquadah," Carter spoke up.

"You wish truly wish to trade with us? Or do you plan to take what you want by force?"

"We do wish to trade, Trestin," Daniel replied. "Our weapons are only for protection—isn't that right, Jack?" His eyebrows went up expectantly as though daring Jack to say otherwise.

"Right," he acquiesced, lowering his P-90 only slightly. Carter and Teal'c followed suit, still keeping a tight grip on the lowered weapons, he noticed with approval.

Trestin paused for several long seconds before replying. "I cannot speak for everyone; this is a matter that must be presented to our elders. Come."

~oOo~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 2

They'd been walking for half an hour through the dense forest, following the partially obscured path, and Jack was beginning to wonder if they were being duped. The air remained eerily devoid of sound—no birds, insects, or other animals to be heard—while the thin mist/fog continued to swirl around tree trunks and their feet.

Jack was relieved when they finally, and suddenly, arrived at what appeared to be a settlement. The trees thinned slightly, revealing half a dozen wooden structures set in front of a towering rock formation. Others buildings could be seen scattered throughout the forest on either side of the path. There was something wrong with this picture, though—no people. Or almost no people, Jack amended as he caught a glimpse of faces watching from doorways and windows. A single man appeared at the entrance of the center building. He was dressed in a long gray cape like Trestin's, and had the same gray-toned skin and facial ridges. However, his hair was brown instead of black and he looked a bit older than their host guide.

Trestin passed him silently, with only a nod of his head in acknowledgment , and entered the building. SG-1 followed, passing the silent man whose deep green eyes watched them as they entered the building.

They passed a couple of side rooms as they followed Trestin down a long hallway. At the end of it, they found themselves passing through a doorway in the rock itself—into a cave. Okay, now Jack felt like he was back in that '50s horror movie and he knew which one: Dracula. Shaking that image out of his thoughts, he kept his hands on his P-90 and strained to see what was ahead of them.

The passage, lit by burning wall sconces, widened and Jack noticed several passageways branching off of it. A short time later their tunnel opened into a large cavern. Jack glanced up into the darkness, unable to tell how high it went. A long wooden table sat in the center of the room, low-backed chairs lining either side. Three men and two women, all older-looking, with the same ridged features and wearing the obligatory capes, waited at the head of the table. These must be the elders, but how the hell they knew SG-1 was coming was beyond Jack. He was starting to reconsider the whole 'reading minds' scenario.

Trestin approached, dipped his head in acknowledgment, and addressed them. "Elders, we have visitors."

"You dare bring strangers here?" snapped one of the women, green eyes flashing with anger.

"They are explorers and desire to trade with us," Trestin explained.

The man in the center turned to the woman. "Be calm, Marona. We will hear what they have to say." He turned back to face SG-1. "You are welcome here," he said, looking at each member of SG-1. His expression was neutral and Jack was having a hard time reading him. "I am Baronen."

"I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel said, taking on the duties of diplomat. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

"Sit and we will talk," Baronen said, taking a seat. The rest of the elders did the same, so Jack grabbed a chair and sat down.

The man sounded pleasant enough, though neither he nor any of the other elders smiled, but Jack kept his fingers resting lightly on his weapon. "Nice to meet you folks," he said.

A young man and woman entered carrying trays of food which they placed on the table before leaving again. Baronen reached for a piece of some kind of half-cooked meat, held it up, and said, "Eat."

Jack looked around—no plates or eating utensils in sight. Daniel grabbed a piece of whatever it was and nodded to Baronen before taking a bite. "Mmmm." He looked at his host as he chewed, and Baronen, apparently satisfied, began eating, as did the other elders. Jack passed over the meat in favor of a purple apple-looking fruit. Carter and Teal'c made their selections and took tentative bites. It wasn't bad—wasn't that good, either; he just hoped it was safe.

"Where is your home?" Baronen asked, juice from something green running down his chin.

"We're from a place called Earth," Daniel explained between bites. "We came through the Stargate. Er, the Chappa'ai?" he amended when their hosts stopped eating and stared at him.

"You travel through the Great Ring?"

"Um, yes, yes we do," Daniel replied. "We explore other planets through the Great Ring. We're interested in meeting other cultures and establishing trade with them. We also seek allies in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"Daniel? You might not want to give everything away on the first date."

"Jack, we need to let them know we're not aligned with the Goa'uld."

"Unless _they're _aligned with them."

Daniel was all set to argue, but realization hit him first. "Oh. Um, moot point now, I guess?"

Jack glared back, a stinging retort on his lips, until the memory of a similar, unpleasant exchange on Euronda flashed through his mind. He fought back the urge to rip into Daniel, instead taking a deep breath and turning towards their host just as Baronen spoke.

"It is all right, Colonel Jack O'Neill. We, too, are enemies of the Goa'uld."

"Good to know, Baronen. You've had dealings with the snake heads?"

"They are the reason we are here."

"Your ancestors were transplanted through the 'gate—the Great Ring?" Carter asked.

Baronen glanced at the other elders before focusing on Carter. "No, we were the ones brought through it."

_Danger, danger! _Jack's internal warning system was going off. This was way too recent an event for his liking; it meant the Goa'uld could still be around. "Want to tell us who brought you here? And why?"

Baronen's demeanor shifted to one of wariness; his eyes—icy blue like Trestin's—sought Jack's and held his gaze. "The one who brought us here was a minor Goa'uld, but he was in the service of another—one called Nirrti."

Crap. This just got better and better. He could feel Teal'c tense beside him, and glancing across the table, he could see the shock on Carter's and Daniel's faces.

"You know of Nirrti?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to his second question, but he asked it again anyway. "Why did they bring you here?" These people weren't Jaffa—at least, he didn't think they were. Teal'c or Carter would have said something if they'd detected any Goa'uld larvae.

The elders exchanged glances, sending Jack's tension meter even higher.

"Nirrti desired an army that would put fear into the hearts of those she wished to conquer."

"Are you saying she brought you here to train you to be her soldiers?" Carter asked.

"No, we are saying she brought us here to change us into the army she desired."

"'Change,' as in alter you somehow?" Daniel asked, eyebrows lifting high on his forehead as he leaned forward with interest.

"We were not always as you see us now," Trestin replied, standing and reaching for the clasp on his cape.

Jack instinctively pushed back from the table and stood, weapon gripped tightly in both hands. The clasp came free and Trestin dropped the cape. As he did there was a rustling sound and a flash of something large and black. Jack found himself staring, momentarily loosening his grip as he processed what he was seeing: a very large pair of jet black wings.

"Holy… " Carter trailed off as she, too, stared.

Jack glanced in her direction and then at Daniel, whose eyes were like large blue saucers, his mouth forming a silent 'O'."

Teal'c had risen as well, but lowered his staff weapon when Trestin continued to stand without making a threatening move. The elders all stood and released their capes, revealing wings of varying colors.

"That's… that's… amazing," Daniel finally managed to say. "How is it possible?"

"Nirrti is known for her experimentation on humans," Teal'c reminded them.

"Yes," Baronen said. "We were once much like you, but she changed us."

"So, why are you still here?" Jack asked. He could care less _how _she'd done it; he wanted to know _why_—what were her plans?

More uncomfortable silence gave Jack the feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"She felt we were too… unstable to serve her needs," Baronen replied, his dark brown wings shifting until they were folded against his back once again.

"Unstable," Jack repeated. "As in, the wings don't work? The changes aren't permanent? Required too much birdseed?"

"Enough!" Marona's gray wings ruffled menacingly. "This one makes light of our situation. They will not help us."

"Jack," Daniel said, standing. "Why don't we just sit down and discuss this calmly?"

"Look, Daniel, I need to know if there's a threat here."

"If they wanted to harm us, they could have done it at any time."

"It's not them I'm worried about—it's Nirrti. How do we know she's not hanging around? She could come back at any time."

"It has been many years since she abandoned us. She will not return." Baronen stated.

"How can you be so sure? Never trust a Goa'uld to—"

"Jack. Please." Daniel was as close as the table between them would allow. "Let's listen to what they have to say before rushing to judgment."

Jack turned his gaze from Daniel's pleading face to those of their hosts. Daniel was right on one count—they hadn't tried to hurt them… yet. And they didn't seem too happy with ole Nirrti. He was uncomfortable with these gargoyle-like people, but if there was the slightest chance they could gain some allies—and formidable allies at that—then they probably should hear them out.

Jack moved back to his chair and sat down, resting his P-90 in his lap. "All right. We'll hear what you folks have to say."

Baronen dipped his head in acknowledgement and retook his seat, wings settling easily over the low back—the shape of which now made sense. The rest of the elders returned to their seats, their gazes scrutinizing the members of SG-1.

"The changes are not only in our appearance," Baronen began. "Our senses are heightened, our lifespan extended," he paused, glancing at the other elders before continuing, "and our instincts and urges strengthened and… intensified."

"You became too difficult for Nirrti to manage, so she abandoned your people," Teal'c surmised.

Jack's eyebrows shot to his forehead; when did Teal'c become so intuitive? But the big guy was on to something.

"She grew tired of trying to modify our behavior and left us here," Trestin explained.

"Not sure I like the sound of that. Just what kind of 'behaviors' are we talking about?" Jack's fingers grasped his weapon more tightly in his lap. So far these people had been civil, but he'd sensed something else simmering beneath the surface.

"All of them." Baronen's eyes flashed with restrained anger.

One of the elders who had been silent up to this point jumped up, knocking his chair back. Jack, Carter, and Teal'c were on their feet immediately; only Daniel remained seated.

"I will hear no more," the man spat. "We do not need to explain ourselves to these outsiders." With that he stomped away down one of the corridors.

"I, too, grow tired of this exchange," Marona added. "You should leave before we lose the ability to restrain ourselves."

"Okay, we're outta here," Jack declared. "Nice to meet ya, but we've got a wormhole to catch."

"Sir—"

"Jack—"

Jack held up his index finger. "Aht! Don't wanna hear it. Let's go."

"Jack! Wait!"

"No, Daniel, not waiting. And it seems to me that you were the one insisting we use caution the last time we had dealings with people we just met."

"This is different. We—"

"How is it different? Different because _you're _the one who wants to make friends?"

Jack watched the expression on Daniel's face morph from frustration to anger to hurt.

"We might be able to help them, and they might be able to help us. That's all." Daniel's voice softened as he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Help them how?" Jack turned to Baronen. "Why don't you just go back to your home world?"

"We cannot," Marona replied, her voice had lost its harshness and now sounded tired. "Nirrti altered the Great Ring so that it will not allow us to pass through it."

"Of course she did." Jack shook his head; just what he'd expect from a Goa'uld.

"Sir?" Carter had been pretty quiet—all it took was a techy puzzle to perk her up. "I could take a look at the DHD."

Now he was butting heads with two of his team. The third member stood stoically beside him, waiting for his order. He could always count on Teal'c. "Wait," Jack said as a new thought came to him. "Does this mean _we _can't go through it, either?"

"It will not affect your people," Trestin replied. "It only affects those of us who were changed by Nirrti."

All kinds of warning bells were going off in Jack's head. If Nirrti had trouble controlling these people, how in hell would the SGC be able to work with them? Too much risk and not enough gain. "Look, we'd like to help, but I don't think my superiors are going go for it."

The young man and woman who'd brought the food reentered carrying pitchers and cups.

"Please," Baronen said, "sit and drink and I will attempt to assuage your fears. If, afterward, you still wish to leave, we will not stop you."

Jack was suddenly tired; tired of arguing with Daniel, tired of his team being put in danger, tired of having to make these kinds of decisions. Carter and Daniel were both on board for this, and maybe it would go a ways in helping repair his relationship with his friend if he was willing to give a little. Not to mention he was parched. "All right," he relented, "I'll give you ten minutes to change my mind, then we're outta here."

Baronen dipped his head in acknowledgment and sat down. Jack and his team retook their seats and were each presented with a cup that was quickly filled. He sniffed the liquid, finding it smelled a bit like strawberry and some other fruit he couldn't name.

Baronen lifted his cup, as did the remaining elders. "To your health and friendship," he said.

Jack lifted his and nodded, then took a tentative sip. It tasted pretty good, didn't seem to be alcoholic, so he took another drink. Teal'c tasted his, as did Carter and Daniel. Taking another sip to soothe his dry throat, Jack looked up and met Baronen's gaze. The man's almost iridescent blue eyes studied him, and he found he couldn't look away.

"… in return, we ask for your help in lifting this curse."

Jack started, realizing he'd missed what Baronen was saying. "Excuse me, are you saying that in return for naquadah, you want us to try to reverse what Nirrti did to you?"

"Yes. Even though it has given us long life, it has also made it difficult for us to reproduce; few of our children survive. We struggle constantly to control our emotions and urges. We want our people to be returned to their former state. And, if that is not possible, to insure that future generations are free of it."

"That's a tall order," Jack said. "I'll bring it to my superiors, but I can't guarantee they'll agree."

"That is all we ask," Marona stated.

Jack stood and called to his team. "Let's go, kids."

Carter and Teal'c both looked slightly confused, while Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?" Jack asked him.

"Um, yeah. Just a headache."

"Can't hold your fruit juice?"

Daniel sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Good—let's move out."

Daniel turned to the elders. "Thank you for your hospitality. We'll do what we can to convince our leaders to help you."

Each of the elders nodded to him and Trestin said, "I will escort you back to the Great Ring."

"We can find the way," Jack assured him.

"It might be… safer if I accompany you."

"Right. Fine."

Teal'c led the way, Daniel and Trestin following, while Jack and Carter fell in behind them. Trestin walked without his cape and Jack found himself studying the man's wings, wondering what it would be like to fly, and what it would be like to have the huge things growing out of his back.

Once at the 'gate, they said their goodbyes to Trestin, stepped through and caught the next wormhole for home.

~oOo~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 3

Jack's feet hit the ramp just as Daniel stumbled in front of him. He reached out and grabbed his teammate's elbow, steadying him. Daniel's head was down, the fingers of one hand pressed against his forehead.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Headache just spiked. It's better now." He raised his head, eyes squinting against the obvious pain.

"Is there a problem, Doctor Jackson?" Hammond's voice called from the base of the ramp.

Jack kept his hand on Daniel's elbow, guiding him to the end of the ramp. "Drank his juice too fast, sir."

Daniel wrenched his arm free of Jack's hold. "I'm fine, General. Just a bit of a headache."

"Juice?"

"A drink we shared with the inhabitants of the planet," Carter explained.

"I thought the planet was uninhabited?"

"So did we," Jack snarked. "Chalk up another one for MALP dependability."

Ignoring the comment, Hammond asked, "What about the rest of you—anyone else not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, sir," Carter replied.

"I am well, General Hammond."

"Fit as a fiddle, sir."

"We'll let Doctor Fraiser have the last word on that. All of you report to the infirmary. We'll debrief in one hour."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, smiling. "You heard the general, last one to the infirmary buys lunch."

~oOo~

"Well, I can't find anything out of the ordinary, Daniel." Janet Fraiser rechecked her notes as she stood by the archaeologist's bed.

"Then can I go? My headache's all but gone."

"I see no reason to keep you." She tapped her pen on her chin as though trying to think of a reason to do just that.

"So, no juice hangover then?" Jack asked as he stood next to Janet, looking over her shoulder at her notes.

Daniel shot him a glare as he slid off the bed and buttoned his shirt. "It was probably just something in the air."

"Has your antihistamine been working for you?" Janet asked.

"It's working fine; I haven't had any problems."

"Well, all your tests look normal, so you're free to go. If you have any more problems with headaches or anything else, let me know, okay?"

"Sure thing, Janet." Daniel pushed past the petite doctor and headed for the door.

"Don't forget we have a briefing in ten minutes," Jack called.

Daniel lifted a hand and waved it in acknowledgment without looking back as he exited the infirmary.

_So much for smoothing things over, _Jack sighed.

~oOo~

"So, in return for finding a way to reverse what Nirrti did to them, they're willing to let us have naquadah?"

"Yes, sir. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what they said."

"_Pretty_ sure?"

"Uh, well, my memory of exactly what they said is a bit… fuzzy."

Hammond narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"Major?" He turned to Carter, whose memory was usually—ok, almost always—more reliable than Jack's.

Carter squirmed in her seat and flashed a nervous smile. "I, uh, I can't remember the details myself, sir. I'm sorry."

All eyes turned to Teal'c; the man had a memory like a steel trap. "I regret that I also cannot remember the specifics of their request, General Hammond. I find this lapse most disturbing."

Hammond's face was turning a nice shade of red as he focused on the only member of the team who hadn't spoken. "Doctor Jackson, can you shed any light on the situation?"

Daniel sat staring at the table as though he hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

"Daniel." Jack attempted to get his attention but he continued staring. "Hey! Snap out of it!" he said more forcefully.

Daniel's head came up slowly, his eyes meeting Jack's. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Oh, for—"

"Doctor Jackson, are you feeling all right?" Hammond's anger receded, concern taking its place.

"I'm fine, sir. What was the question?"

Jack didn't know what was up with his friend, but this was definitely not his normal behavior.

"None of your teammates seem to be able to remember specifically what the people on PK2-767 were willing to offer in exchange for a 'cure,' for want of a better word," Hammond reiterated.

"Oh, well, they offered us… uh… naquadah."

"You don't sound very sure about that," the general stated.

Daniel looked across at Jack, his forehead creased in thought. "That's what they said, didn't they?"

This just got better and better. "Sir, something's fishy about this whole thing. Why can't any of us remember what they said? Even Teal'c can't remember—you've got to admit, that's a first. I just don't feel comfortable dealing with these people."

"Jack, they did nothing that was threatening; they were very hospitable to us."

"Weren't you listening? They said they were barely able to control themselves; if we'd stayed much longer, who knows what would have happened?"

"They asked for our help—I don't think they'd risk hurting someone who might be able to solve their problem."

"Daniel, they were experimented on by _Nirrti_. She didn't just give them wings and gargoyle faces, she made them so hard to control that even _she _gave up trying. We'd be crazy to send teams there to mine for naquadah."

"Jack—"

"That's enough, people." Hammond's voice was firm and commanded attention. "I'll present this to my superiors, but I'm going to recommend we forgo any contact with these people for the time being. I agree that we could be putting our personnel at an unacceptable level of risk if we send them there."

"General—"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson. If the Pentagon decides in favor of continuing contact, SG-1 will be the first to know. I'll expect your reports on my desk first thing in the morning. Dismissed."

Hammond got up and returned to his office, closing the door; the message was clear. Daniel had returned to staring at the table and it was beginning to annoy Jack. He got up and walked around to his friend, giving him a slap on the back. "Better luck next time, Daniel."

Jack was totally unprepared for the reaction that followed. Daniel jumped up, sending his chair flying backwards. Carter and Teal'c froze where they stood, staring at their teammate.

"This isn't over," Daniel spat before he strode to the door and disappeared down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Carter finally managed to say.

"His behavior has been most unusual since our return," Teal'c noted.

"Yeah, something's definitely off with the good Doctor," Jack agreed. "Best we find out what it is."

"Do you want me to go—"

"No, I'll go talk to him." Jack cut her off and sighed.

"Let us know if we can help, sir."

"Don't worry, Carter; I'll keep you posted."

~oOo~

Jack took his time making his way to Daniel's office. He hoped to give his friend a few minutes to cool off before confronting him about whatever was bugging him.

He stopped at Daniel's door and peeked inside. Daniel sat at his desk, already engrossed in something on his computer. Jack lifted a hand, intending to rap on the door frame, and was surprised when Daniel said, "Not now," without even looking up.

Jack sauntered into the room until he was standing at the corner of the cluttered desk. "Aw, c'mon; is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

Daniel turned his head to look at Jack over the top of his glasses. "Sure you don't have me confused with someone else?"

Ouch. That hurt. "Look, we may have the occasional disagreement, but that shouldn't affect our friendship."

"Occasional? I think you need to look that up in the dictionary. You know, that big, thick book collecting dust on your bookshelf?" He turned back to his computer screen.

Jack sighed. Maybe he should have let Carter do this after all. Nope—it was up to him to fix this. "I know it seems like we've been butting heads more than usual, and I'm sorry." Wow, he'd said it twice in one day—new record. "But I've never known you to hold a grudge or let it affect you so much. You were totally zoned out in the briefing and I was just concerned."

Daniel looked up at Jack again, forehead wrinkling in confusion. "What do you mean, 'zoned out'?"

"As in, you didn't hear a thing Hammond or the rest of us had been saying; you were staring at the table most of the time."

"I was?"

Jack's concern shifted gears, from worrying about Daniel being mad at him to worrying about his general state of mind. "I'd guess for at least ten minutes. Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't remember doing that." Daniel looked down at his desk, obviously thinking it over, then turned back to Jack. "And there's nothing bothering me. I had a headache when we came back, but it's gone now. I feel fine, really."

Daniel seemed sincere enough but Jack wasn't sure where to go from here. "Okay, let's just chalk it up to stress from the mission. If you have any more headaches, or anything is bothering you, come tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. But really, I'm fine."

"Okay. How about dinner later? With Carter and Teal'c?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Later, then," Jack said as he headed for the door. He hoped that was the end of it, but a little voice in the back of his mind was saying, _don't count on it._

~oOo~

Dinner had been as normal as ever. Daniel had been a bit less talkative but his mood seemed to have improved. They'd said their goodnights and gone their separate ways.

After a pretty good night's sleep, Jack was back at the mountain. He stopped for coffee and a Danish in the commissary where he found Teal'c finishing off his own breakfast. Going in search of the other half of his team, his first stop was Carter's lab.

"Morning, Major. How's it goin'?"

"Morning, sir. Just finishing a summary of the preliminary findings on this piece that SG-11 brought back. It's really fascinating; you see—"

"Carter, have you ever come across a piece of technology that _wasn't _fascinating?"

"Uh… not that I can think of."

"Why don't you save the explanation for the report. You know how much I enjoy reading those."

She gave him an amused smile. "Yes, sir."

_Colonel O'Neill to the briefing room. Colonel O'Neill to the briefing room. _

"Oy."

"Wonder what that's about?" Carter asked.

"No idea. Carry on with your summarizing, Major," he said walking to the doorway.

"Yes, sir."

~oOo~

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 4

"He _what_?"

"He attacked Lieutenant Myers—put him in the infirmary with a broken nose and a few bruises," Major Griff said from his seat across from Jack at the briefing table.

"We are talking about Daniel here, right? Doctor 'talk first fight later' Jackson?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's in a holding cell at the moment, Jack," Hammond stated calmly.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not. There's something going on with Doctor Jackson and I want you to find out what it is."

"What the hell would cause Daniel to go ballistic on Myers?"

"Lieutenant Myers said he saw a light in Doctor Jackson's office early this morning and went to check it out. Doctor Jackson was at his desk asleep, and when Myers tried to wake him, he attacked him. Pounded him pretty good, too. Two marines heard the commotion and pulled Jackson off of him. They hauled him down to a cell until we could figure out what to do."

Jack's head was spinning—this was totally out of character for Daniel. Something was seriously wrong here. "Sir, I don't know what's going on, but I'll go talk to him. Are you going to keep him locked up, or will he be released?"

"I'll agree to release him on the condition he's escorted immediately to the infirmary. I think it would be a good idea to have Doctor Fraiser check him out again."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Jack." Concern colored Hammond's voice, softening it even as he gave his order. "Make sure you take some backup with you."

"Yes, sir."

Jack left the briefing room and headed for the holding cells, his mind sorting through all the possible reasons why Daniel would attack someone. He came up with nothing.

~oOo~

Jack stood staring through the bars at his friend. Daniel lay on the bunk with one arm thrown across his eyes. He _looked _normal, but he knew better than anyone how deceiving that could be. Maybe there was some simple, reasonable explanation for the whole thing.

"Open it."

The guard turned the key and swung the door open. Daniel stirred at the sound, turning his head so he could see Jack.

"Hey," Jack said as he cautiously moved into the cell.

Daniel sat up and swung his legs over the side and onto the floor, his eyes squinting as though the light was hurting them. "Hey."

"So… wanna tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you've been told or you wouldn't be here." It wasn't an angry response; Daniel sounded tired.

"Yeah, but I'd like to hear your side of it."

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack recognized the move—Daniel had a headache. "I was asleep, dreaming. When Kevin touched me, I… reacted. I didn't realize it was him until… until it was too late."

At least he seemed to be showing some remorse for it. Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding, but something still didn't sit right with Jack. He'd never known Daniel to respond to _anything _with violence.

"That must have been some dream. Care to share?"

"No… not really." Daniel closed his eyes again and rested his forehead in his hands.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"What?" Daniel looked up at him, his pain-filled eyes shining a bright blue.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"No. Well… except for my back."

"Your back?"

"Yeah, it aches up around my shoulder blades."

"Maybe it was those punches you threw."

Daniel managed to glare, even with his eyes squinting.

"C'mon," Jack said, "We're going to let Janet check you out again."

"Is that necessary?"

"Hammond thinks so. In fact, he made it an order."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. Let's go."

Daniel stood and fell in behind the marine who appeared at the door. Jack walked next to him, one hand on his back in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He also hoped Janet would have some good news—he could use some reassuring himself.

~oOo~

"No fever, blood work looks good; I really don't see anything out of the ordinary." Janet looked up from her chart and shrugged her shoulders.

"Except for the headache, backache, and oh, I don't know—beating up an airman."

"Jack—"

"Something's not right, Daniel."

"How bad is your headache on a scale of one to ten?" Janet asked Daniel.

"Um, maybe a five?"

"Translated, it's probably more like an eight," Jack interjected.

"Colonel, if you don't mind, I'd like to evaluate my own patient."

Daniel almost smiled at that point, which eased Jack's nervousness somewhat.

"And your back? Same scale."

"It just started this morning and really wasn't bad, but now it's starting to ache a bit more. I don't know, maybe a four or five?"

Janet had Daniel turn sideways while she lifted his t-shirt and examined his back.

"Ow!" He squirmed away from her.

"Sorry," she said as she continued to look him over. "You have a couple of knots here; it could be muscle strain."

"Muscle strain?"

"Have you been working out harder than usual, or lifting anything extra heavy?"

"Not that I remember."

"I can give you something to relieve the pain, and a muscle relaxant if it's too uncomfortable."

"That's fine. Can I go now?" Daniel faced her again, blue eyes pleading.

"Not so fast," Janet said, leaning closer to look at his face.

"What is it?" Jack asked, trying to get a better look.

"You have some bumps on the ridge of your nose, too."

"Is that a problem?" Daniel asked, sounding testy. He couldn't blame the guy—he hated it when Janet poked and prodded him.

"You could be having a reaction to something," she said, standing back. "I think you should stay here where we can keep an eye on you."

"What? Janet, please, is it—"

"Necessary?" she finished for him. "Yes, it is. You know that when you go offworld you're exposed to a lot of new substances. We have to monitor it."

Daniel gave an extra-dramatic sigh and lowered his head. Thoughts of the half-cooked gray meat and the fruity drink Daniel had ingested made Jack's own gut roll. They took a chance every time they went offworld, but they'd been lucky that, most of the time, the food hadn't posed a problem.

Janet walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a pair of scrubs, and tossed them onto the bed next to Daniel. "Better get comfortable, Daniel. I'll send someone to take your blood in a few minutes," she said as she headed for her office.

"Wonderful," Daniel groused, picking up the scrubs.

"C'mon, Daniel, it's just a precaution. You'll be outta here in no time."

"It's bad enough to be stuck in here when you're sick or hurt; it's worse when you're feeling good and know you could be out doing something else."

He had a point, although Jack wasn't going to agree out loud—it would just make Daniel feel worse. "I can have Carter round up something from your office and bring it to you—would that help?"

Daniel's face brightened. "Yes, it would. Thanks. Tell her my notes for that object SG-3 brought back from PR3-891 are next to my computer, if she wouldn't mind bringing them."

"Sure thing. Just relax and cooperate and I'm sure Janet will let you go soon."

"The only problem is that I think Janet's definition of 'soon' is different than mine."

~oOo~

"Sir." Carter stepped into the doorway of Hammond's office. The fact that she'd interrupted Jack's conversation with the general was enough to tell him this was important, but the look on her face confirmed it.

"Major, is there something I can do for you?" Hammond asked.

Somehow, before she even said the words, Jack knew this was going to be about Daniel.

"There's a problem with Daniel."

_Bingo._

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I took his notes to him in the infirmary a few hours ago; everything seemed fine then. I went back a few minutes ago and he was gone."

"Janet released him already?" Jack was sure she would keep him overnight.

"Apparently."

"Apparently? What does that—"

"Colonel," Hammond admonished him, reinforcing it with a stern look. "Major, what did Doctor Fraiser have to say?"

"That's just it. She remembers agreeing to release him, but she doesn't know why—they weren't done with their tests. Janet was planning to at least keep him overnight."

Jack's gut was rolling again, tighter and tighter until it felt like a lead weight. "He didn't… hurt her, did he?" He couldn't believe he was even suggesting it.

"No, she's fine. Just a bit confused."

_Join the club. _"Wait—how did he get past the airman I posted at the door?"

"Again, he remembers Doctor Jackson leaving but can't remember why he _let _him leave."

"I don't like the sound of that," Hammond said. "Colonel, I want you to find Doctor Jackson and take him back to the infirmary—under guard."

"Yes, sir." Jack turned to Carter."Any idea where he went?"

"He wasn't in his office. Teal'c's out looking, but no luck so far."

Carter was sharp—she'd kept it low key until they knew what was going on.

"Sir," Jack addressed Hammond, "why don't I get Griff and his team to help search?" Better for Daniel to see friendly faces rather than having some over-zealous SFs spooking him.

"Do it. And keep me posted; I want to get to the bottom of this."

_You and me both._

~oOo~

"O'Neill."

"Whatcha got, Teal'c?" Jack spoke into his radio as he searched the SGC hallways.

"I am in the archaeology archive on Level 24. It appears Daniel Jackson has been here."

"How can you tell?"

"Doctor Bell is here."

Bell, Bell. Kate Bell-new hire in Daniel's department, late 20s, looks and brains together—and everyone on base knows she has a crush on Daniel. "So she saw him?"

"Yes. I believe you will want to speak with her before she is taken to the infirmary."

_Oh, crap. _"On my way."

~oOo~

Jack arrived right behind Janet and her medics. Doctor Bell was sitting on a chair with a blanket around her. She looked up when everyone entered, her eyes swollen from crying.

Janet went down on her knees in front of the clearly shaken woman. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm okay… really."

"Mind if I check you over anyway?" Janet pulled the blanket away to reveal Kate's ripped shirt.

No, no, no, Jack was telling himself—Daniel would never do this. "Can you tell us what happened?" Jack asked.

Janet went about checking the woman's vitals as she relayed what had happened.

"Doctor Jackson came in with some notes… or something… and started searching the shelves. He didn't notice me… at first… until I said 'hi.'" She paused as Janet checked her neck, flinching again as Janet touched a sensitive spot.

"Sorry," the doctor said. "Let's finish this in the infirmary," she added as she stood.

"Hang on a sec, Doc," Jack interrupted, turning to Kate. "Tell us the rest—we need to know what happened."

Kate nodded and tried to smile even as tears welled at the corners of her eyes. "He… he looked over at me and said 'hi', then he just kept staring. His eyes were so blue! I… I couldn't look away. Then I noticed these bumps going down his nose and I wondered if something had happened to him. He got closer and closer and then… then he put his hand on my cheek. He said, 'beautiful', and he got so close, we were almost touching. He started to kiss me and I… I pulled back. I wanted it, you know? But it was a bit… fast." She took a calming breath, closed her eyes, then reopened them. "Suddenly he just… changed. He got angry and… grabbed me. He ripped my shirt and I started trying to pull away, but he just held me tighter and pushed me up against the shelves. I said, 'please, stop' and he suddenly pulled back—his eyes went wide and he looked, I don't know, _scared_. He said 'sorry' and then rushed out the door. That's it."

Kate looked down at her hands again and Janet said, "Let's get you checked out, okay? You can rest in the infirmary." She nodded to two medics who helped Kate onto the gurney.

Jack grabbed Janet's sleeve as she started to follow. "Doc, have you found anything on Daniel, yet?"

"Not yet, Colonel."

"Keep looking." There had to be something there—something they were missing. Something that had driven Daniel to commit an act completely out of character.

"I will." He could see the concern in her eyes—she was just as worried as he was.

She followed the gurney into the hall and Jack turned to Teal'c. "Time to step this up; we need a plan."

~oOo~

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 5

Plan A hadn't worked, nor had Plan B. Daniel was sharp, even under the influence of whatever was affecting him. The 'unscheduled offworld activation' announcement hadn't flushed him out, and neither had the 'med team to the 'gateroom' that blared throughout the SGC.

That left them with Plan C, which was currently filling the air via the intercom: "Doctor Lee to Major Carter's lab, ASAP."

There was no way a 'normal' Daniel—and when had he ever been normal?—would ignore any of those announcements. A Daniel in his right mind would have been in the control room before the first announcement ended; he would have appeared at the infirmary to see which team was involved and who was injured. Would he be able to resist the lure of whatever discovery waited in Carter's lab? Jack was counting on it, otherwise, they were running out of options that didn't involve someone getting hurt—most likely Daniel.

From Kate's description, it sounded like Daniel was fighting whatever was affecting him; that he'd realized what he was doing and ran. Jack wondered if they were dealing with an alien entity, or if something Daniel had come in contact with had affected him. It was bugging him, though, that none of the rest of the team had had a reaction.

They'd passed the word around as quietly as possible for everyone to act normally if they ran into Daniel. His friend would know that Kate would have told her story by now, but that didn't mean everyone else on the base would know about it. The SG teams still on base had been discretely positioned in different areas, ready to move in if called. Trying to stay one step ahead of Daniel was stressful and tiring.

Jack paced in the office he and Teal'c occupied across from Carter's lab. His radio buzzed, bringing him to a halt. "Go ahead."

"Colonel," Griff's voice came through quietly, "he's been spotted on Level 19 headed in the direction of Major Carter's lab."

_Hallelujah. _"Do not engage, I repeat, do not engage. Remain in the area as backup. Teal'c and I are in position."

"Roger that."

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed I am."

Carter and Lee would be prepared on their end. The only wild card in the game was walking into a trap; Jack just hoped they could spring it without hurting Daniel.

~oOo~

Jack watched the monitor showing the feed from the surveillance camera in Carter's lab. Their monitor had been hastily set up in the office to provide them with a view of what was happening across the hall.

Just as they'd hoped, and Griff had confirmed, Daniel approached the doorway to Carter's lab. Jack watched as he hesitated, glancing over his shoulder before entering. Carter looked up and smiled, saying something to him, while Lee stood on the other side of her. He looked nervous to Jack and he hoped Lee could hold himself together and not give anything away.

Daniel walked closer to the table, obviously looking to see what they were working on. Carter said something else—she was cool and calm and Jack could see Daniel visibly relax. This was it—time to move.

"Griff, we're going in now. Move into position and wait for my signal."

"Acknowledged."

Tucking the zat into the waistband of his pants—a bit of a tight fit—and pulling his jacket over it, he turned to Teal'c. "Let's go."

Jack walked quietly to the entrance to the lab and called out in what he hoped was a relaxed voice. "Hey campers—can anyone join this party?"

Daniel whirled, eyes wide, and Jack got his first look at his friend since he'd left him in the infirmary hours earlier. He hoped the shock he felt didn't show on his face. Kate had said he looked pale, but this was beyond pale—he was _gray._ The ridge of his nose was lined with bumps and a few were also visible on his chin. This, combined with the bulge Jack had seen under the back of Daniel's t-shirt before he turned, confirmed to Jack exactly what was happening to his friend. He pushed away all the thoughts of howit had happened and focused on how they were going to fix it, the first step of which was to get Daniel back into Fraiser's hands. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy.

"Sir. We were just looking at—"

"What do you want, Jack?" Daniel was looking at him with narrowed eyes, his gaze sliding to Teal'c and back to him.

"I just came to see what Carter was working on that was so important."

Daniel drew himself up, a knowing, unsettling smile playing across his lips. "No you didn't."

Daniel _knew_. Somehow, he knew what they were up to. Aware things could easily go to hell, Jack decided on the direct approach. "Look, Daniel, we're worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately and we think you should let Janet check you out again."

"I'm not going back to the infirmary."

Lee backed as far away as possible, while Carter stood and eased herself around until she was standing across from Daniel's other side. "Daniel, let us help you."

Daniel turned his head and gazed at her warily. "If you want to help me, you'll let me go."

"Go where?" Jack asked, hyper-aware of the bulk of the zat pressing against his side.

"Don't try it," Daniel hissed, backing away.

Jack felt Teal'c move up beside him. Carter blocked any escape around the other side of the lab table. Daniel's gaze darted to each of his teammates, finally settling on Jack. He sighed and let his head hang. "Okay, you win."

"We'll figure it out, Daniel," Jack said approaching slowly.

Two more steps and Daniel sprang, rushing at Jack, who thought he was prepared but hadn't expected the strength Daniel showed. "Do it!" Jack shouted as he hit the floor, scrambling for his own zat as Daniel leapt away.

Teal'c's zat was already in his hand as Daniel came up—he didn't hesitate to fire. Blue fire sizzled over Daniel's body, sending him to his knees. Jack jumped up, training his own zat on his friend, and watched, unbelieving, as Daniel seemed to shake off its effects and lift his head, a feral smile spreading across his face. Jack stood unmoving—unable to bring himself to fire the second shot, not certain that it wouldn't be fatal. In that moment of hesitation, Daniel shot up, vaulting over the lab table and darting through the door into the hallway.

"Griff!" Jack shouted into his previously hidden radio, "Daniel got away—do _not _use a zat on him, understand?"

Carter and Teal'c were already sprinting for the hallway and Jack followed. There was no answer to his request—not a good sign. Turning the corner, they found one airman in a heap against the wall, Griff dragging himself to his hands and knees, and Daniel in a struggle with the other two members of SG-2—and he was winning.

Daniel tossed Jensen against the wall while holding Brewster against the floor. Teal'c rushed forward, grabbed Daniel around the neck and beginning pulling. Daniel held his ground, releasing Brewster only to wrap his hands around Teal's head, bending and flipping him over. Jack dove at Daniel, grabbing him around the upper body and pulling him over. Griff regained his feet and, aided by Carter, piled on top of their friend, holding his feet and legs down.

Daniel was flat on the floor, Jack lying across him. He could feel Daniel's muscles tensing as he tried to rise, and he could also feel bony points poking him through Daniel's t-shirt. He couldn't quit thinking how crazy this was.

Realizing Daniel was close to freeing himself, Jack made a decision. Praying there had been enough time, he shouted at Teal'c, "Zat him!"

Teal'c hesitated only a second—long enough to allow Jack, Carter, and Griff to roll away—before firing at Daniel. Daniel jerked as the charge danced across his body, and slumped back to the floor. Chest heaving with exertion, Jack slid across to check for a pulse, surprised once again to find Daniel wasn't completely out.

Slivers of blue looked up at him from half-closed eyes. "Jack… help… "

~oOo~

Jack sat in the observation booth, looking down at the man strapped to the bed below.

Daniel was face down to keep him off of his back and the… _things_ growing out of his shoulders. He'd been alternately quiet and ranting since the effects of the zat had worn off—he was currently in the ranting phase.

A nurse entered and waited for the SF to check the extra-thick, double set of restraints that had been necessary to hold his friend; he'd broken through the first set minutes after he'd been placed in them. Satisfied they were holding, the SF nodded for the nurse to continue. She moved to the bed and set the tray she carried on the table. Picking up a syringe, she uncapped it.

"Don't give me that!" Daniel shouted, straining unsuccessfully against his bonds.

She cautiously approached, cleaned his skin, and injected the contents of the syringe. Daniel growled menacingly enough that, regardless of the restraints holding him, she stepped back. He continued to pull for a few seconds before finally stilling. The nurse left and Jack sat back, running a hand through his hair.

There was no doubt now that Daniel was changing—changing into one of _them._ How those creatures had done it, he had no clue. He almost didn't care, except that it might help them to know how to reverse this. If it even _could _be reversed. Jack stared at the growths on Daniel's back, fascinated even as he was repulsed. They were wings—honest-to-God wings. They weren't very big, yet—maybe two feet long—but they were growing; he almost felt like he could see them growing as he watched.

The feathers were a deep golden brown and downy soft. He'd touched one when Daniel was sleeping. While Daniel was sedated, Jack had gone into the room and walked around and around, taking in the bulging muscles, the gray skin and facial ridges; but it had been the wings that had held his fascination. What would it be like? To have wings—to fly without a metal shell around your body? Totally under your own power. He had to admit that he was more than a little curious. He _so _wanted to know what that felt like.

Below, Janet entered the room. She looked up at Jack and gave him a brief smile before turning to her patient. Jack watched as she checked him over, and then a portable x-ray machine rolled into the room. After a couple of minutes the techs finally got it in place over Daniel's back. Pictures were taken and then it was rolled out of the room. Janet walked up to Daniel's head and checked his pupils. Her hand lingered, brushing back a stray hair from his face. She turned, catching Jack's eye again; this time there was no smile. Not very reassuring.

Carter entered the observation room, moving up to stand next to Jack, her gaze never leaving Daniel. "How is he?"

"Well, for a guy who's gray, got a lot of funny bumps on his face, and has a pair of wings growing out of his back—he's doin' just fine."

He saw her wince at his remark and kicked himself for being so insensitive; she was as worried about Daniel as he was. "Sorry—it's just so… _weird_."

"I know," she agreed. "I don't know how they did it—we were there the whole time!" She'd obviously been thinking about it a lot, and was frustrated because she didn't have an answer.

"I'm not so much worried about _when _they did it—I want to know how," he told her. "Any ideas on how this was done?"

"Janet's still running tests, but we haven't found any sign of it being a virus. They must have actually done something to him on a cellular level."

"How did they do that? We were together the entire time."

"I'm not sure, sir, except that there is the question of us not remembering exactly what was said when we were sitting at the table with them. Somehow they did something to our memories so we can't remember it. As for what they used to alter him—I have no idea. My guess is that they used alien technology."

"That just leaves one question—the only one we know the answer to."

"Sir?"

"_Why_. Those bastards wanted to make sure we came back, wanted to make sure we had a reason to find a cure."

"If one of us was 'infected,' they knew we'd do whatever we could to fix it."

"And thereby find a cure—one that they would trade naquadah for."

Carter closed her eyes and lowered her head briefly before turning her gaze back to Daniel. "I don't care if we get an ounce of naquadah—we _will _find a cure."

~oOo~

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize if anyone has tried to message me-I discovered my settings had been changed and the message feature disabled. It's all fixed now, though. Thanks to everyone who's been sending feedback-it's greatly appreciated!

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 6

Jack tapped his pencil against the briefing room table with increasing force. Tap—tap, tap, tap—TAP—tap, tap, TAP.

"Sir."

His hand stilled as he looked up at Carter. "What?"

She grimaced, shook her head, and glanced at the window separating them from Hammond's office.

"Your repetitive tapping is most… annoying," Teal'c stated from his seat next to Jack.

Oh. "Sorry." He glanced at his watch again, wondering when Fraiser was going to show up. They'd been waiting fifteen minutes to hear her update on Daniel, who'd been strapped to a bed in the infirmary for two days now.

Footsteps on the stairs heralded her arrival. Jack tried to read her face for any clue as to whether this was going to be good news or bad news, but she managed to keep it neutral. She took the seat next to Carter just as Hammond exited his office and joined them.

"Doctor Fraiser," he said as he took his seat, "What do you have for us?"

Still no smile and Jack was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Well, sir, as I stated before, Daniel's condition isn't due to a virus. Our tests show that there's been an alteration of his DNA. We don't know how this happened; our best guess is that some type of alien technology was used on him."

"Can it be reversed?" Hammond asked.

"Changes have been made in a number of his genes. We can bring in a specialist and try gene therapy, but frankly, sir, without knowing how this was done, I'm not sure any of it will be effective."

"But you're going to try, right?" A hint of worry crept into Carter's voice.

"I assure you I'll use any means I think will help. He's not being the most cooperative patient, though, which is making anything we do difficult."

"What's his current condition?" The general asked.

"He's still changing," Fraiser stated. "His wings now measure six feet each, and his skeletal structure has changed to accommodate them; his muscles have continued to develop, although I think that is beginning to slow, the protrusions on his nose and jaw line appear to have reached their full development, and he's grown two inches in height. His temperament has also continued to… deteriorate—it's as though he has no control whatsoever over his emotions. We're keeping him sedated a good part of the time, but he's fighting it."

Jack was having a hard time believing what he was hearing—it was as though Fraiser was describing a monster, not his friend. Jack wanted to punch something or someone—preferably one of the creatures who caused this. He didn't like being manipulated and he especially didn't like having one of his closest friends—one of his _family_—used as a pawn.

Jack glanced at Fraiser, distress clearly written on her face. He remembered her tireless work when the base was infected with the Touched virus and knew she would do whatever it took to fix things—to fix Daniel. Only this was different; this wasn't a virus that would be cured by some antihistamine-based antidote. Daniel's DNA had been changed; he had no idea how they could fix that. But maybe, just maybe, there was someone who could—the gargoyle people.

"What do you recommend?" Hammond was asking.

"Sir," Jack interrupted, "I have a suggestion."

Hammond gave Jack his full attention. "Go on."

"Let us go back to gargoyle-land and get them to tell us what they did to Daniel.

"I thought you were against having any dealings with these people."

"I've changed my mind."

"It's what they wanted in the first place, sir," Carter added. "If we can bring back whatever technology was used on Daniel, we might be able to figure out how to reverse it."

"If a cure is found, they would be willing to trade their naquadah for it," Teal'c stated.

"I couldn't care less if we get any naquadah from them." Jack was not in the mood for trade negotiations, especially with people who resorted to extortion. "I only care about finding a cure for Daniel."

"We're all concerned with Doctor Jackson's welfare," Hammond reminded him. "But if we can gain access to a supply of naquadah, then I think we need to pursue it."

Jack's anger was steadily rising. "Like we can trust anything these people tell us?"

"I think they were just desperate, sir," Carter countered.

"That's no excuse for what they did to Daniel!" The pencil in Jack's hands snapped as he clenched his fist.

"Colonel, I'm ordering you to return to the planet and negotiate for whatever technology was used on Doctor Jackson. I am authorizing you to offer to share any and all information regarding our attempts to find a cure in return for naquadah. Is that clear?"

"But sir—"

"Is that clear? Or do I need to send another team?"

No way was Jack going let another team go to the planet. If anyone was going, it was him. "SG-1 will go, sir."

"Take SG-2 with you. You leave in one hour. Doctor Fraiser, keep me advised of Doctor Jackson's condition."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." Hammond returned to his office and Janet stood, gathering her files.

"Doc, I know you're doing everything you can," Jack said. "Thanks."

She gave him a tight smile. "Our biggest problem is where to keep him. His wings are so large they get in the way; he's even knocked over two of my nurses. We've tried strapping them down, but he's been able to break free every time. I think his strength has about reached its peak, but he continues to surprise us."

"Can we talk to him?" Carter asked.

"I don't know if he'll respond to you, but you can try."

"We'll come now, before we leave on the mission." Jack wanted Daniel to know they were doing everything possible to fix this.

Fraiser smiled and nodded before leaving the briefing room. The three members of SG-1 stood silently; Jack knew the others were thinking the same thing he was—what would happen to their friend if they _couldn't _fix it?

"We will be successful," Teal'c stated, reading his thoughts.

"I hope so, Teal'c, for Daniel's sake."

~oOo~

Jack entered the isolation room where Daniel was being held. It had been cleared of any unnecessary equipment and looked sparse, except for the contraption in the center that held his friend.

He heard a choked gasp from Carter as she entered behind him. Teal'c moved silently into the room and stopped next to Jack; he could see the muscles in the big guy's neck tensing as he took in Daniel's situation.

The 'bed' was standing vertically with Daniel strapped face down to it, his arms stretched on the extensions and also strapped down. A circular area was open for Daniel's face, giving Jack a flashback of Kawalsky fighting the Goa'uld that had invaded him. Some kind of net covered Daniel's… wings, holding them in place so he couldn't spread them. That's something he would never in a million years thought he'd see.

Daniel was bucking against the restraints, muscles straining, face flushed—which made it sort of a pinkish-gray. His eyes snapped open when Jack stepped in front of him, and Jack was momentarily thrown by their intense shade of blue. They were like ice crystals against a clear winter sky, light playing off their many facets, each movement causing new shapes to appear in…

"Colonel!"

Janet's voice snapped him back from… wherever he'd been. He looked at Daniel again and found him staring back with a cold smile, sending a chill down his spine.

"Don't look him in the eye," Janet was saying.

No kidding. Jack's memory of staring into Baronen's blue eyes came with a new understanding; this was how they'd gotten into this mess in the first place. It explained how they'd had time to change Daniel—why they couldn't remember the details of what had been said at that table. Of all the changes that had happened to Daniel, this was the most dangerous.

Jack took a step back and turned to Janet. "You didn't tell us about this part."

"I didn't know until I got back here a few minutes ago; apparently he 'convinced' one of my nurses to release him. One of the guards realized what was going on and stopped it."

"Sir, that must be what happened to us on the planet," Carter reiterated his own thoughts.

"Yep. Looks that way."

"This is a most formidable ability," Teal'c added, sounding impressed.

"Let me go!" Daniel shouted, rocking his body in the restraints.

"Not gonna happen, Daniel," Jack said, risking a glance at his friend. "At least, not until we figure out how to change you back to your old self."

"What makes you think I want to change back?" Daniel spat the words, struggling against the thick leather straps that bound him to the gurney. And then he growled—loud and deep and full of pain and anger, causing all of them to take a step back.

It was like facing a wild animal. Jack felt a knot of fear forming in his stomach at the thought of what would happen to his friend if they couldn't fix this.

Janet stepped to Daniel's side and injected him with something. "A sedative," she explained. "It's taking an increasing amount to keep him calm, so we let it wear off until his behavior poses a risk to himself or everyone else. I'm afraid to give him too much."

Daniel continued to struggle until gradually his efforts were less intense. Finally he calmed, his body still shaking with each heaving breath he took. The lines on his face smoothed out and his eyelids began to droop.

Jack moved closer, waving off the protests that he should keep his distance, until he was within a foot of Daniel's face. The blue eyes struggled to focus on him as Jack reached out and placed his hand on Daniel's head. "We're going back, Daniel. We'll find out what they did to you and we'll fix it. Just hang in there."

The corners of Daniel's mouth turned up slightly, but there was no malice there. "Don't… shoot… anyone… 'K?"

Relief flooding through him, Jack huffed as he shook his head. "I'll try, but I'm not makin' any promises."

~oOo~

The knot in Jack's stomach had begun to loosen with the confirmation that Daniel—_their _Daniel—was still in there somewhere. But as he stepped out of the 'gate onto the mist-shrouded world where this mess had started, it began to twist and tighten again. It had given him the creeps the first time they were here, but now, knowing just who occupied this place, he was even more on edge.

Leaving two members of SG-2 at the 'gate, Jack led the rest of the group down the path into the forest. He glanced overhead, seeing only an occasional glimpse of gray sky through the thick branches. He caught Carter and Teal'c doing the same, keenly aware that they had more to worry about than being attacked from the surrounding forest.

They reached the ruins without incident and, briefly checking inside, found them empty.

"Let's head for the village," Jack ordered as he exited the ruins.

On his first step, a voice sounded from above him. "You have returned."

Jack spun on his heel, bringing up his P-90, finding Trestin standing on the roof of the entrance hall. "Yeah. We need to talk."

"I do not see the one you call Daniel."

"That's what we need to talk about."

"He is well?"

"Depends on your definition of 'well'." What little patience Jack had was quickly evaporating. "In my book, that'd be a 'no'."

"But he survived the transformation?"

"Survived? You mean there was a chance he wouldn't—"

"Sir," Carter cut him off, "Shouldn't we focus on the reason we're here?"

Letting his anger get the best of him wasn't going to help Daniel. "Right." He turned back to Trestin. "We'd like to meet with your elders again."

"Very well."

A whooshing of wings filled the air as six more of the gargoyle people appeared, flying over the ruins. Jack swung his weapon up as he watched them land surrounding the SGC personnel. "What's goin' on?"

"You bring more of your people and all of you carry weapons. It is a precaution." Trestin extended his own ebony wings and glided to the ground in front of Jack. "I will lead you to the elders. Follow me."

He turned and headed down the path while the other six winged men waited for them to move. "Okay, let's move out," Jack said, "but stay sharp, and whatever you do, don't look into their eyes."

~oOo~

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 7

The cave was just as before; the elders were already seated at the long table, this time not bothering to cover their wings with cloaks.

Trestin bowed to them. "The visitors have returned as we hoped."

Baronen rose, his auburn-colored wings folded behind him. "Your friend has undergone the transformation?"

"You know we wouldn't be here if he hadn't," Jack countered, avoiding the man's direct gaze. "I don't like being tricked into doing what people want."

"Your heart was set, and I knew you would not return and help us unless one of your own would benefit."

"So you put Daniel through hell to get what you wanted."

"We are desperate," Trestin explained, his voice rising. "Will you not do whatever is necessary to help your friend? So must we do whatever is necessary to help our people."

"I'm not going to turn someone into a… a… _gargoyle_ to—"

Baronen's wings ruffled menacingly as they unfurled, his eyes narrowing.

"Sir," Carter interrupted before anyone else could speak, "this isn't helping. Let me." She turned to Baronen. "We need the technology you used on Daniel if we hope to have any chance of reversing this condition."

"You are asking to take it with you?" Baronen asked.

"Yes. We'd like to take it back to our planet where we can study it and hopefully find a cure for your condition," Carter tried to placate them.

"That is not possible," Marona said, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Jack demanded.

"Do you think we would trust you to come back and share a cure with us? You cannot stand to be near us—you would not return." Marona shook her head.

"How are we to find a cure, then?" Teal'c asked.

"Return with your friend. You may do your work here while we educate him," Baronen offered.

"Whaddaya mean 'educate'?" Jack asked, feeling the situation slipping out of his control.

"He is… difficult, yes? He cannot control himself," Baronen replied.

"That's an understatement."

"We have learned how to control our urges for short periods of time. This we can teach him until you are able to find a cure."

"Oh, fer—"

"There is no other way," Trestin stated. "He will only get worse."

"No wonder Nirrti gave up," Jack snipped, the urge to punch something growing by the minute.

"Sir, I don't think we have any other choice." Carter's voice was calm but her eyes were pleading.

"Not unless we search the place and just take it," he growled, knowing it was pointless; he wouldn't risk lives by crossing these people.

Apparently, they 'these people'weren't so sure, as suddenly a host of winged creatures descended from the blackness above them. In seconds they were surrounded by several dozen of the gargoyle-faced people.

"I do not believe that would be a wise choice, Colonel Jack O'Neill," Trestin advised.

"Whoa." Jack held up his hands in a placating manner. "We'll do it your way. Let us go back and get Daniel. We'll also need to bring some of our people to study whatever it is you used."

"That will be acceptable," Baronen agreed.

"One more question." It was one Jack was sure he already knew the answer to. "You said your people can't go through the Stargate. If we bring Daniel here, and we can't reverse what you did to him, he'll be stuck here, won't he?"

"We would welcome him as one of our own," Baronen replied.

_Not gonna happen in a million years._

~oOo~

SG-1 and SG-2 exited the wormhole to find Hammond waiting for them at the base of the ramp.

"Welcome back, people," he greeted them. "Were you successful in procuring the technology we need?"

"Not exactly, sir," Jack reluctantly replied, handing his P-90 to the SF.

"The inhabitants wouldn't allow us to bring it back, but they did offer to let us study it there," Carter explained.

Jack was sure Hammond wouldn't be keen on that idea, and the scowl on his face confirmed it. "And Doctor Jackson?"

"They requested that Daniel Jackson return with us," Teal'c stated.

The scowl deepened. "I'm concerned that sending our people there would put them at risk from these creatures. Didn't you say they couldn't travel through the 'gate?"

"Yes, sir," Carter replied, "although, if I had the opportunity to study the DHD, I might be able to figure out how that's done and reverse it."

"It also means that, if we can't find a cure, Daniel would be stuck there," Jack added. The 'gateroom was gradually clearing, leaving SG-1 and the general alone in the room. "Shouldn't we be discussing this in the briefing room, sir?"

"We've had a development since you left on your mission," Hammond said, lowering his voice.

That _so _did not sound good and Jack braced himself for bad news.

"The NID are here. Somehow, they found out about Doctor Jackson's condition, and have orders to take him into custody."

"Son of a—"

"How did they find out, sir?" Carter interrupted his rant before it got going.

"I don't know, but my guess is we have a leak," Hammond replied. "Their representative is in my office now while his agents are in the infirmary to assess Doctor Jackson and prepare him for transport. I have a call in to the President, and I've been able to delay their departure until I hear back from him. I suggest you go down there now and see what you can do to further delay the process."

"We'd be happy to, sir." Jack took two steps towards the door when the klaxons went off.

"General Hammond," Walter's voice came over the intercom, almost drowned out by the blaring of the alarm. All of them looked up to the window of the control room. "You're needed in the briefing room."

Jack led the way up the stairs, Hammond, Carter, and Teal'c following. A red-faced man in a suit was waiting for them.

"He's escaped!" The man strode up to the general and waved his arm. "He attacked my men and got away. Do something!"

_Crap. _Daniel was incredibly dangerous in his present state, but Jack was even more worried about the danger his friend was in from the NID. "Sir, permission to go after Daniel."

"Granted. I'll make an announcement—"

The sound of weapons firing drew them all to the window. Below, at the entrance to the 'gateroom, Daniel was struggling with an SF. Another lay unmoving nearby. Jack watched, rooted to the spot, as Daniel lifted the airman and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. The man collapsed in a heap.

Pulling himself away from the scene, Jack bounded down the stairs to the control room, his team on his heels. Leaning over Walter, he grabbed the microphone and called to his friend.

"Daniel! Stop!"

Icy blue eyes set in an angry face turned in his direction; Jack hardly recognized this as creature as his friend. Daniel opened his mouth and let out a cry of rage that reverberated off the walls.

More SFs entered and Daniel leaped at them, knocking some down with his wings, while grabbing the weapons of two others as they pointed them at him, tossing them against the walls simultaneously.

"Close the blast doors!" Jack ordered. The heavy metal doors slid shut, halting the advancement of any more SFs. "Sir, let me go down there and talk to him."

"You're crazy!" The NID man had followed them and was standing at the back of the control room. "He's out of control. If he can't be zatted or tranquillized, he needs to be put down before he kills someone."

"He's not an animal that you can 'put down,'" Hammond countered. "He's a valuable member of my command and will be treated as such." He turned back to Jack. "Are you sure it's safe, Colonel?"

"I know how it looks, General, but I don't think Daniel will hurt me." _At least I hope not._ "Let me try to calm him down—I know 'our' Daniel is in there somewhere."

"Very well. But I want you to get out of there immediately if he doesn't respond to you. In the meantime, I'll have a tranquillizer gun rounded up."

"Thank you, sir."

~oOo~

The blast door slid open and Jack found himself facing a wild-eyed Daniel. He took two steps into the room and paused, holding his open palms out to show he carried no weapons. Daniel, wings partially extended, scrutinized him closely from the center of the room.

"It's me, Daniel. I'm not gonna hurt you; I just wanna talk."

Daniel snorted. "Not… going back."

"I don't blame ya, buddy. Look, we'll work this out—we went back and talked to the people that did this to you and they're gonna let Carter look at the technology. You know her, she'll figure out how to reverse it and we'll get you back to normal."

"Normal? Was never… normal."

Jack fought the urge to laugh out loud. "No, I guess not. But we still want the 'old' Daniel back. The one who could think outside the box, whose gift for languages and diplomacy made us so many allies across the galaxy, who reminded us every day of what was really important. I want my friend back."

Daniel's features softened, his brows knitting together in concentration. "I thought… you didn't like… that person."

"You thought wrong," Jack took a couple of steps toward Daniel. "Come back to the infirmary and let Janet take care of you. I promise we won't let the NID take you away from us."

Daniel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, and for a second Jack saw past the gray skin, the ridges, the bulging muscles and wings and saw only his old friend. He stepped closer and reached out a hand, letting it fall gently on Daniel's shoulder. Jack could feel the tremors pulsing through Daniel's muscles.

Daniel opened his eyes, the intense blue gaze meeting his. He shifted his focus to Daniel's forehead, still not completely trusting his friend.

"It's… hard. I have to… to fight it or it just… takes me over."

Jack risked a quick glance at Daniel's face which was etched with pain. "I promise, whatever it takes, we'll fix this."

Daniel slowly nodded his head and Jack moved closer, pulling Daniel against his chest and wrapping his arms—or attempting to wrap them—around his friend—who was now a couple of inches taller than him. His fingers brushed the smooth, golden brown wings and he found himself staring at them as he hugged Daniel.

A grinding sound pulled his attention away from the wings. Daniel's head snapped up as the blast doors slid open and airmen began pouring into the room.

"Stop him at all costs!" a voice shouted over the intercom. Jack looked up to the control room to see the NID agent at the microphone. He could see Hammond grab the microphone away, call to someone standing out of sight, followed by two SFs appearing and pulling the protesting agent away.

Jack felt Daniel's hands grip his upper arms tightly. "No… no…"

The airmen weren't backing off, in fact, they were filling the room, surrounding Jack and Daniel.

"Take it easy, Daniel. I won't let—"

Suddenly, Jack was spun around so his back was against Daniel's chest. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, pinning his arms to his sides, and unfurled his wings to what must have been their full extent. Realization hit home just as Daniel launched them both into the air.

Jack had flown more times than he could count, but never like this. The floor of the 'gateroom faded below as Daniel took them higher and higher into the silo. Shouts of 'hold your fire' echoed upwards as they ascended the giant cylinder. Jack turned his gaze from the floor to the darkness above his head.

Over the whoosh of wings, Jack shouted, "Daniel! What are you doing?"

There was no answer as Daniel took them higher and higher. What had been a pinhole of light was growing steadily larger. _Oh, crap._ Jack ducked his head—the only thing he could do to protect himself in his current position—and waited.

Daniel let go with one of his arms and Jack found himself being held by only one. He risked a glance upwards and saw Daniel's arm extended over his head, palm up. Jack couldn't believe he was really going to do it—he was going to try to force the top of the silo to open. _Holy buckets._

A grinding sound, followed by a brightening of the light, sent relief flooding through Jack. Someone—probably Carter—figured out Daniel's plan and was opening the silo. Closer and closer—he could see it now, standing wide open, and he was about to fly through it.

One more giant flap of Daniel's wings and he pulled them in, wrapping the ends around Jack's body. They shot through the opening and were suddenly in the open air above the mountain. It was crisp and cold, and for a moment it took Jack's breath away. Then Daniel's wings unfurled, spreading wide, and they glided like birds on the air.

Just like Jack imagined.

~oOo~

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 8

It was amazing—flying under your own power, or at least under the power of a friend with wings. Below them the forest was a verdant carpet of green, one that continued to get closer and closer as they drifted in a gentle downward spiral.

"This is unbelievable, Daniel."

There was no response from his friend and Jack twisted his head, trying to get a look at Daniel. He couldn't quite see him, so he called again. "Daniel?"

And that's when he became aware of something warm and wet on the back of his arm. He twisted again, trying to get a better look, and stiffened when he spotted it—blood.

"Hold… still…" Daniel's voice was breathy and weak.

_Oh, God... Daniel's bleeding. _

The forest below them had given way to craggy outcroppings—they weren't called the 'Rockies' for nothing—that were getting closer by the minute.

"Uh, Daniel, we're losing altitude, buddy!"

Daniel didn't respond and Jack decided he should be thankful his friend hadn't let go of him yet. They drifted over a rocky cliff below as they continued their descent to Earth. There weren't exactly open spaces to use as a landing pad up here, and he didn't know if Daniel was capable of steering them at this point anyway—he was sure it was taking all of his strength to keep them from plummeting to a crash landing.

There wasn't much Jack could do about it, either, unless… He spotted a creek tumbling down the side of the mountain and next to it was a small open meadow—just what they needed. Shifting his weight to one side, he was able to 'steer' the two of them towards the clearing.

Daniel moaned but kept his hold on Jack. "Help me out here, Daniel. It's gonna be a rough landing if you're not on board for this."

"'K." The golden wings lifted, slowing their fall as they approached the clearing.

Slower and slower, but still a bit fast for Jack's liking. "Brace yourself!"

The ground rushed at them and Jack put his feet out. There was a jolt as he hit, another one as Daniel's feet hit the ground, and then they were tumbling together onto the grass, wings and feet and arms twisting until they came to a halt.

Jack lay breathing heavily through the shooting pain in his left knee. Shoulda known better than to stick his feet out for a landing. He slowly rolled to his side and spotted Daniel face-down several feet away. "Daniel? You okay?"

Daniel didn't answer, didn't even move. His wings were folded against his back, and Jack could see the red stain trailing down his right side. He pushed himself to his knees, testing the level of pain, and finding crawling didn't make it worse, got to his feet. Other aches and pains made themselves known, but they were minor—his concern was for Daniel.

Stumbling to Daniel's side, Jack eased himself to his knees again and searched for the source of the blood. There it was—a small bullet hole, bleeding sluggishly. Someone had taken a shot at him in the 'gateroom.

Jack reached out and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder only to have a powerful wing impact his head, tossing him to the ground. Ears ringing, he sat up again and found Daniel pushing himself to his knees in an attempt to stand.

"Hang on, Daniel—you've been shot."

Pain-filled eyes turned in his direction, narrowing in suspicion as he focused on Jack. "Leave… me… alone."

Not the reaction he'd expected. "Just tryin' to help. Why don't you let me have a look at it?" Jack nodded towards the wound on Daniel's side.

Daniel shook his head as though trying to clear it. When he looked up, his eyes were clearer. "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Let me help you."

Daniel didn't say anything, just nodded his head. Jack had no idea what was going on with his friend, but he knew he needed to stop that bleeding. Daniel sat down, wincing, as Jack moved closer.

"Could you, uh, move your…" Jack motioned towards the large wing that was partially extended over Daniel's shoulder. This was just too weird.

Daniel complied while Jack searched the pockets of the tac vest he still wore. He hadn't had time to take it off before all hell had broken loose in the 'gateroom. His radio was still in its pocket—he wasn't ready to use it just yet, but it was good to know it was there. He had no doubt Carter and Teal'c would be out looking for them; unfortunately, they wouldn't be the only ones.

All he came up with was a roll of tape, so he tore off a piece of his t-shirt to use as a bandage. Items in hand, he bent down and made a closer examination of the wound. It was puffy and red—only one hole, which meant the bullet must still be inside. Not good. On the upside, the bleeding had slowed considerably, so Jack folded the piece of t-shirt and gently laid it against the wound. Not the most sanitary, but it'd have to do.

Daniel flinched at the touch and let out a low growl. Jack looked up to see crystal blue eyes watching him with animosity. The way Daniel's behavior fluctuated between wild animal and best friend had Jack on edge. "It's okay, I'm almost done."

Daniel made no further protest; he closed his eyes and lowered his head, so Jack went back to work, securing the cloth with tape. "We need to let Janet take care of that," he said when he finished.

"No."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. That bullet needs to come out, though—sooner rather than later."

"No."

Short and sweet. Jack found himself missing the long explanations and arguments. "We at least need to get out of the open."

Daniel glanced at the sky and then back at Jack. "Okay."

"Well, guess I don't need to worry about you talking my ear off on this trip," Jack said, offering Daniel a hand up.

Daniel gave an amused snort and took Jack's hand. He pulled himself up, swaying slightly. Jack placed a hand on Daniel's elbow, steadying him, as they headed into the trees.

They wouldn't be able to hide here forever, and Jack knew that sooner or later he was going to have to try to contact his teammates. And he knew with equal certainty that someone wouldn't be happy about it.

~oOo~

Jack kept his eye on Daniel as they picked their way through the trees. His friend didn't speak at all as he made his way slowly through the forest, occasionally putting out a hand to lean against a tree. The cloth Jack had taped to the bullet wound was dark with blood. All this moving around couldn't be doing it much good—they needed to find a place to rest.

They'd been hiking a good forty-five minutes when a rock formation off to one side caught Jack's attention. Not big enough to be a cave, it was merely a hollowed-out space under a giant boulder, but it would give them a place to rest out of sight from above.

"Daniel—over here." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the outcropping.

Daniel turned pain-filled eyes towards him and then the hollowed rock. Without a word, he headed for it, his steps slow and unsteady. Jack reached for his arm, but Daniel pulled away. "Don't."

He put his hands up in a 'fine, have it your way' manner and walked next to him at arms length, just in case Daniel took a nose dive. They made it all the way to the hiding spot before Daniel seemed to just melt to the ground. Jack rushed in to catch him and found the added bulk more than he'd expected. He suddenly found himself flat on his back with Daniel draped across him. Jack wriggled around until his torso was free and sat up.

Daniel was out—still breathing, but out. Jack slipped off his tac vest and BDU shirt, folding up the later and placing it on the ground. Carefully he maneuvered Daniel off of his legs so that he was lying on his stomach, cheek down on the jacket. The huge wings stayed partially folded on Daniel's back, and Jack reached out and ran his hand the length of one of the larger feathers. It was soft and light and he found it amazing that they could keep a person in the air. He trailed his fingers along the ridge of feathers all the way to where they sprouted from Daniel's back. They shuddered slightly as he touched the spot and there was no mistaking their strength. Nirrti had been right about one thing: they would definitely make an intimidating army.

Of all the things they'd seen in their travels through the 'gate, this was one of the strangest. This wasn't just an alien with wings, it was _Daniel_. He tried to wrap his head around what it would be like to have your body altered so drastically. A tiny seed of fear settled in his stomach—would they be able to fix this? To change Daniel back? What if they couldn't? There was nowhere his friend would be safe; the NID would be out looking for them even now, and the thought of what they'd do to Daniel if they found him made that seed sit in his stomach like a lead weight. They really only had one choice—as much as he hated it, Daniel was going to have to go back to Planet Gargoyle.

Jack had to contact Carter and Teal'c; he didn't think there was much chance of Daniel walking—or flying—out of here on his own. He also knew the minute he used his radio, the NID would be trying to zero in on them, too. He needed to make sure Carter and Teal'c found them first.

His top priority, however, was checking Daniel's wound. Jack removed the soiled cloth, prepared for a bad reaction from Daniel, and was surprised when he didn't get it. The bullet hole was puffy, red and angry-looking. There was a small dark mass in the center, and as Jack leaned in for a closer look, it slipped out onto the ground. He recognized it immediately—a bullet. How the hell had it worked its way out? Jack shook his head in disbelief. The hole was still bleeding, and having nothing to clean or sterilize it with, he ripped another piece of fabric and taped it in place over the wound.

Slipping his tac vest back on, he stood and surveyed the area. Deciding it was clear, he walked around the outcropping until he found a place that looked easy to climb and began his ascent. Once at the top of the rock, he scanned the area in all directions.

He recognized this area—to his right was Sugarloaf Mountain and in the distance, Devil's Slide. SG-1 had hiked through here on several occasions. He had no doubt search teams were already combing the entire area. Somehow he needed to give Carter and Teal'c a sign to help them locate this position without tipping off the NID.

Grasping his radio, he pressed the button. "Carter, Teal'c."

A couple of seconds ticked by before his radio crackled. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Peachy. Just enjoying the view."

"That's… good…."

"Yep, got a real sweet view on my right and Netu on my left."

Another short pause, then, "Acknowledged. We're headed back to the Mountain—our ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Have a nice flight."

Jack had no doubt the NID would be trying to pinpoint his coordinates, but at least he knew Carter understood his clues and that she estimated they'd be here in fifteen minutes. Now, if he could just get Daniel—

The drone of a helicopter interrupted his thoughts. It was too soon for it to be Carter and Teal'c. He turned and scrambled back down the boulder, waiting at the bottom. Overhead the helicopter sped by, obviously not his team; they would have hovered and given him a signal. Time to get moving. He quickly headed for the hollow where he'd left Daniel.

Turning the corner, he stopped short as he found the hollow empty. Suddenly, he was struck from behind and slammed to the ground, the air knocked from his lungs in a big 'oomph'. A heavy weight settled on his back as his arms were roughly grabbed and pressed tightly to the ground.

"Traitor." The word was hissed in his ear.

Jack sucked in a breath, pulling dust with it, and tried to speak. "N… n… o…"

"Called them." The grips on his arms tightened and Jack found he couldn't get any leverage. Talk about a speedy recovery; he'd left a totally-out-of-it Daniel only ten minutes ago and now it felt like he had Teal'c on his back.

"I… called… Carter."

"Won't go back."

"You were… shot." Jack so needed to get Daniel off of him so he could take a normal breath.

"Don't need help."

"Off… can't… breathe." The weight on his back lifted, but his arms were still held firmly. "Thanks."

"You should go."

"I'm not leavin' you, Daniel." Daniel let go of his arms then and he rolled over, taking stock of his condition and feeling nothing worse than a few bruises. He sat up, rubbing his arms to get the circulation back.

Daniel squatted on his haunches, watching Jack closely. "Why?"

"Why? I don't know, maybe because I'm your best friend?"

Daniel's grey-tinted forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Not now. Not… like this."

"It doesn't matter what you look like—I'm still your friend." How could Daniel even think that?

"Didn't feel that way… about my brothers."

_Brothers?_ He could feel Daniel slipping away, not just changing physically—his emotional ties to his friends were being stretched like a rubber band. Jack had to make sure it didn't snap. "What about us, Daniel? Carter and Teal'c and me? We're your family; you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Daniel continued to watch him and Jack tried not to stare too long into the brilliant blue eyes. Could he read Jack's thoughts? Maybe he was waiting for Jack to trust him enough to lay down the truth. "As for the people on the planet," Jack shook his head and looked away, "I kept thinking of Euronda. I was so eager to get what we needed, I didn't look too closely at them." He turned his gaze back to Daniel. "I was afraid that's what you were doing this time. You were so eager to help them but all I could see was how dangerous they might be. And now here we are."

"Not bad… desperate."

"I know that, but it's hard for me to be sympathetic when they've taken my best friend and changed him into someone I don't recognize anymore, and I'm not just talking about the outside. I don't want to lose you, Daniel, but if you stay like this," he waved a hand at the wings partially extended over his friend's back, "I'm afraid that's just what will happen. Even if we can keep you out of the NID's grimy hands, you're having trouble controlling your urges, which would keep you off of SG-1 and probably make you a fugitive."

Daniel lowered his head, shoulders slumping and wings folding in on his back. He was quiet, and Jack let him mull over what he'd said, hoping he could still think rationally and understand the predicament he was in.

Finally, Daniel lifted his head. The pain had returned to his eyes and it was then Jack noticed the bandage on his side was saturated again. "What do you want me to do?"

Jack felt the tension in his body release at Daniel's words—his friend was still in there somewhere. The trick would be keeping _this _part of him—the rational part—engaged. "You trust me, right?"

Daniel hesitated a second, then nodded. "Yes."

"And you trust Carter and Teal'c, too?"

Jack could see Daniel wrestling with the fearful, wild side of himself, but he finally said, "I do."

"Good. Because we're going to take you back to the SGC—"

"No!" Daniel shot to his feet, wings extending to their full length.

Jack stood more slowly, his hands spread wide. "Hear me out. I think our only option here is to take you back through the 'gate to the planet where you were changed. You're going to have to trust us that we can make that happen."

Daniel covered his face with his hands, hands that slowly tightened into fists. Jack waited to see which side would win the internal struggle his friend was fighting. Daniel's fists flew down to his sides and he let out a growl of frustration that reverberated off the surrounding rocks. Jack held his ground, even though he wanted to step back, and continued to wait for Daniel to choose.

Finally, Daniel sank to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. Once, twice, three times, and then he stopped. He looked up at Jack, breathing heavily, his face twisted in pain. "Help me."

Jack moved forward and knelt in front of him. He tentatively reached out and lightly placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. His friend didn't pull away—didn't even flinch—and Jack knew which side had won. "We will."

He risked placing a hand on Daniel's other shoulder, and when he didn't react, Jack pulled him into a hug. Daniel's heart was pounding and tiny shudders ran through his body. His strength was fading fast. Jack knew they needed to get him back to the SGC and into Janet's care.

Jack wasn't sure how many minutes had passed but figured they had to be about out of time. "Daniel, Carter and Teal'c are probably only gonna get one chance to pick us up. We need to move into the open so they can find us."

Daniel leaned back and nodded his head in agreement. Jack helped him stand just as the drone of a helicopter drifted to them. "We gotta move. They'll have trouble dropping a ladder to us in these trees—provided they even spot us."

"They'll see us."

"How do you think we're—"

Daniel spun Jack around and wrapped his arms around him; this time Jack pulled his arms free.

"Oy."

~oOo~

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 9

As his feet left the ground, Jack grabbed for his radio. This was going to be tricky, not to mention he could still feel Daniel's muscles quivering from the exertion. Daniel's strength had been fading before they left the ground—this would test his stamina like nothing else.

"Carter, I'm coming up to meet you."

"Sir?"

"Just keep an eye out below you."

"Yes, sir." She'd figure it out, he had no doubt.

They burst free of the trees and Jack quickly spotted a helicopter hovering over what was probably the meadow they'd landed in—it was the only open spot around.

"We see you, sir. On our way."

"Roger that." Jack watched the helicopter bank and head in their direction. Daniel's wings were working hard to keep them airborne; he could hear his friend's labored breathing over the sound of them beating the air. _C'mon, Carter. _

The helicopter hovered directly overhead, far enough away that Daniel could still keep them airborne, but close enough that he was still fighting the air gusts. Carter and Teal'c appeared at the open door and slowly began lowering the ladder. When it was level with his head, Jack reached up and grabbed for it. The wind tossed it back and forth but finally his fingers were able to latch on. Daniel released him and he began climbing.

He reached the door and was pulled inside, quickly turning back to watch for Daniel, who was still hovering several feet from the ladder. His great golden wings beat in huge arcs, the feathers rippling as he fought the gusts of air.

"Daniel, grab the ladder!" Carter shouted down to him.

Daniel continued to look up at them, making no move to take hold of the ladder.

"Daniel! Get your butt in here!" Jack shouted. Daniel turned his gaze to Jack, the icy blue eyes blinking several times. "We're out of time, buddy—you gotta trust us!"

Finally, Daniel reached for the ladder and began climbing, folding his wings close to his back. As he came level with the door, he allowed them to haul him into the helicopter, momentum carrying him to the opposite wall where he stayed, watching them warily. The door slid shut and the helicopter accelerated as it sped off. Jack pointed to a large box on the floor. "Sit down and let Carter look at your wound."

Daniel silently complied, narrowing his eyes at her as she dug out a med kit and approached him.

"What happened, sir?"

"Someone in the 'gateroom got a little trigger-happy."

"This is a bullet wound?"

"Yeah. The bullet actually fell out while we were waiting for you." Jack leaned in for a better look, surprised by what he was seeing.

"This is already healing. Look, it's almost closed up," Carter pointed out.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asked.

"Beats me," Jack replied, even though a crazy thought was forming in his head. "Daniel, how are you feeling?"

Daniel shifted his gaze to Jack. "Better."

"Did you do this? Is your body healing itself?"

Daniel continued to stare at Jack, then shifted his eyes to break the connection. "Yes."

Jack shuddered.A bigger, stronger body. Features meant to instill fear. Wings. The ability to heal oneself.

"This would indeed be a desirable ability in a warrior," Teal'c stated, echoing Jack's thoughts. "The combination of these characteristics would make an army almost unstoppable."

"You wish to… study us. You want our abilities… for yourselves." It was the most Daniel had spoken since they'd flown the coop—or mountain, in this case. But it was his choice of pronouns that bothered Jack the most.

"What's this 'us' and 'our'? You're still one of us, Daniel," Jack gestured between them, "no matter what they did to you."

Daniel frowned and let out a deep growl, his wings shuddering, causing Carter to pull back. "I am… _better_… this way."

"I know you don't really believe that, Daniel." Jack moved even closer and risked holding Daniel's gaze. "You asked me to help you—let us. No one's going to study you or do anything to you that you don't want."

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his fists to his forehead. "Hard… to… focus."

That probably explained the halting speech; he must be fighting for every word. "I know," Jack said soothingly. "That's why you need to let us help you."

Daniel lowered his hands and opened his eyes again. He nodded his silent agreement.

"Now let Carter finish treating your wound, then we'll decide what to do."

Carter hesitated as Daniel turned back to her.

"Afraid of me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not _of_ you, _for _you—I'm just worried about you." She held up the antiseptic. "May I?"

Daniel nodded and she pressed an antiseptic-covered wipe to the wound. He hissed as she continued to clean the area.

"Try not to ruffle his feathers," Jack told her.

She paused, giving him a 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"You know what I mean. Don't make him angry; you won't like him when he's angry."

"I believe you refer to The Incredible Hulk," Teal'c said.

"You're just a… walking cliché, Jack." Daniel quipped, the corner of his mouth lifting minutely.

The knot in Jack's stomach loosened. "You made a joke." He could almost believe they were getting the old Daniel back. Almost.

"It… happens."

"All done," Carter said, putting the med kit back in order.

Daniel reached out and placed a pale gray hand on her arm. "Thanks… Sam."

Carter flashed him a genuine smile and Jack knew she was as relieved as he was to hear Daniel sounding a bit like his old self. He was well aware of his friend's fluctuating behavior over the past few days, but he dared allow himself a tiny bit of hope that things _would _get back to normal.

"Sir," Carter said walking back to stand next to him. "We're safe for the moment, but the NID won't give up easily. What are we going to do about Daniel?"

"The only thing we can do—take him back to gargoyle central."

Another growl rumbled through the air as Daniel watched them closely.

"Sorry." Jack kicked himself for antagonizing Daniel after they'd managed to get through to his human side.

"If we can't reverse the DNA manipulation, he'll be stuck there," Carter pointed out.

"I know, but it's his only chance; stay here and the NID will eventually get their claws on him."

Daniel sprang to his feet, anger flashing in his eyes, his wings partially extending.

"Take it easy," Jack placated, "that's not gonna happen. We won't let it."

Daniel huffed, folded his wings in, and began pacing in the small cabin of the helicopter.

"How do you propose to return Daniel Jackson through the Stargate?" Teal'c asked, keeping an eye on their pacing friend.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"The entire SGC will be closely watched," Teal'c stated as though Jack didn't already know it.

"Not to mention the extra NID on base," Carter added.

"Fly back… through the silo." Daniel had stopped pacing and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Jack recognized that stubborn look and stance, even on a gray, ridged face.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Daniel." Number one, it would require some tricky coordination of personnel, and two, it would assume Daniel could control himself long enough to follow through.

Daniel's eyes were like blue fire. "Don't trust me."

He was reading Jack's thoughts again, or maybe it was just a matter of how well he knew Jack. He'd asked Daniel to trust _them_, now Daniel was asking for the same trust in return. It was a tiny seed of doubt that was making Jack hesitate; he knew Daniel was still struggling with control. What were the chances he'd just fly away when the time came? Somehow, he felt their entire relationship hung on his answer. It was time to put up or shut up.

"I trust you, Daniel; we all do. We'll do it your way." He wasn't sure, but he could swear Daniel almost smiled.

~oOo~

Captain Anderson had flown them around, pretending they were still searching, while SG-1 had made their plans. Carter had contacted Hammond, telling him they were still looking for Jack and Daniel, and had used the pre-arranged code word to let him know they'd actually found them. They were well aware that the NID had to be listening to their transmissions.

They were currently headed for the south side of Cheyenne Mountain, where they planned to let Daniel out.

"I'll give you my radio," Jack told him. "That way we can let you know when it's time."

"Sir," Carter interrupted. "If you go back to the SGC, they'll know we found Daniel."

"We can tell them he let me go and you found me." Sounded plausible to him.

"Do you really think the NID will take your word for it?" she countered. "They'll want to debrief all three of us and we won't be able to get the silo open or the 'gate dialed."

_Nuts. _She was right—as usual. "So what do you want me to…" Jack trailed off as her plan became clear. "Oh, don't tell me—you want me to go with Daniel."

"It would be the best course of action to allow both you and Daniel Jackson to re-enter the SGC," Teal'c stated with finality.

"Won't… drop you."

Jack turned to Daniel who looked completely serious, but Jack could see the humor in his eyes. "I think you're enjoying this."

"You're a pilot… should be… a piece of cake."

"Yeah, I just don't want to become a _pan_cake."

A snort from Carter interrupted the exchange, just as Corporal Jenkins stepped into the cabin. "Sir, we're coming up on the drop location." Jack noticed his eyes shift to Daniel and back to him.

"Corporal, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use the word 'drop'."

"Sorry, sir," the airman replied nervously before disappearing back into the cockpit.

"It's almost sunset," Carter said, "so you should be able to hide until we contact you."

"All right, let's get this over with." Jack wasn't comfortable jumping without a parachute, but, truth be told, it was more than offset by the prospect of flying with Daniel. Under different circumstances, he'd love nothing more than to glide on the air like a bird, without machines, powered only by Daniel's wings. His brief experience with it earlier had reinforced the age-old desire to fly; it was why he'd become a pilot.

He looked up to see Daniel watching him closely. "Ready?" his friend asked.

"Yep. I hope you filed a flight plan for this trip."

Daniel walked around to Jack's back and wrapped his arms around his torso. Jack laid his arms on top of Daniel's, wrapping his fingers around the thick muscles.

"No plan," Daniel said as they faced the door. "Gonna wing it."

And then they were falling through the air. Below, the last rays of the sun touched the tree tops, turning them golden. Part way down, Daniel unfurled his wings and they rose again, catching a warm current of air and rising high enough for Jack to see the road leading up to the Mountain. Then Daniel banked and descended towards the ground.

Much too soon for Jack, they touched down. His feet might be on the ground, but his soul was still in the sky.

~oOo~

Jack shifted, trying to get comfortable sitting on a dead log. It had been and hour and a half since they'd separated from Carter and Teal'c and they'd heard nothing yet. He knew they would have to pacify the NID and then get Hammond up to speed on their plan. He wasn't nervous—yet. He couldn't say as much for Daniel.

His friend was pacing, his agitation increasing with every step. Jack could see him pretty well in the light of the almost-full moon. He was still shirtless, wearing only the scrub bottoms he'd made his escape in, his bare feet covered in the dust he stirred up with his pacing.

Jack was worried that if he kept it up, he'd lose the control he'd seemed to gain over the past day. "Daniel."

There was no response, no change in the stride of Daniel's step. And Jack could see the intensity of his expression as he mumbled to himself.

Jack rose and cautiously approached him. "Daniel—look at me."

Daniel glanced in his direction but kept pacing. Jack moved even closer and reached out. Daniel stopped and faced him, but moved out of reach.

"Don't worry—they'll call."

"Too long."

"No, it's not. They'll make it happen—you wouldn't doubt Carter and Teal'c, would you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. Yes. Don't… don't know." He turned his gaze skyward and Jack slipped in and grabbed his arm. Daniel snapped his gaze back to Jack, but didn't pull away.

"Don't, Daniel. Be patient. Trust me. Trust _us_." The moonlight glinted off the blue eyes and Jack continued to hold their gaze, even though he knew he was taking a risk by doing so. He had to show Daniel that he trusted _him_.

"Trying."

Jack smiled. "You're doin' fine."

His radio crackled and Carter's voice came through. "Everything's in place, sir. Opening in five minutes."

Jack kept his hand on Daniel's arm and reached up with the other to click his radio. "Acknowledged. We'll be there."

The radio went silent and Jack continued to stand face to face with Daniel. "Never doubt a Carter plan."

"Will… remember."

"See that you do. Now, let's get up there," Jack said pointing upwards. "I'm looking forward to a little nighttime flying."

~oOo~

The silo was opening, but Jack didn't look—his gaze was focused on the carpet of lights in the valley below that was the Springs. He'd seen that view many times from a plane, but never like this—a full 360 degree view, unobstructed by walls and undisturbed by the drone of engines. Instead, there was a warm breeze blowing across his face and the only sound was the soft _tha-whoosh tha-whoosh _of Daniel's wings as they kept them airborne.

Daniel began began his descent and Jack reluctantly turned his head to watch as they entered the silo. Lower and lower, until he could see the 'gate below. Finally they exited the silo into the cavern of the 'gateroom. Daniel immediately stopped, hovering just above the 'gate.

Jack could see why—a dozen SFs were deployed around the room, all with weapons aimed in his direction. He could feel Daniel's muscles tense and Jack was worried he'd bolt again.

"Stand down!" Hammond's voice rang out over the loudspeaker and the SFs all lowered their weapons and moved back from the 'gate to stand near the back wall.

Daniel continued to hover as though undecided about whether to stay or go.

"It was just a precaution, Doctor Jackson," the general continued. "We're prepared to dial the 'gate as soon as you're ready."

On his left, the blast door opened, and Carter and Teal'c entered, followed by Doctor Fraiser, Doctor Lee, two scientists whose names he couldn't remember, and SG-3. They were kitted out and ready to go—even Lee had a stuffed pack on his back.

Daniel finally lowered them to the floor at the base of the ramp, but didn't immediately release Jack. "I swear, Daniel, nothing's gonna happen."

Several seconds ticked by before Daniel let go of him. Jack stood face to face with him, hoping it would reassure his friend. Teal'c stepped forward and handed Jack his pack. He snagged it and began putting it on.

"Dial it up," he called as he adjusted it.

Carter joined them as the 'gate began to turn. "I've got some clothes for you, Daniel. You can change when we get to the planet."

"Thanks," Daniel said even as he continued to scan the 'gateroom.

"In a hurry, Carter?"

"Let's just say the NID will eventually figure out they're on a wild goose chase and we don't want to be here when they do."

"Gotcha."

The 'gate whooshed open and General Hammond's voice rang out: "Godspeed, people."

Jack gave him a quick salute and took Daniel's elbow. "Ready?"

Daniel gazed steadily back before nodding his agreement. Jack tugged gently on his arm to get him moving and walked beside him all the way to the wormhole, where they stepped through together.

~oOo~

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

FFnet is still not letting me reply to all of the kind feedback that's been sent. I will try to send replies to private emails as soon as I can, and hope they get this glich fixed as soon as possible. I do appreciate all of the feedback that's been sent-thanks so much!

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 10

There was no welcoming committee when they reached the other side, which was fine with Jack. He was more than a little nervous about bringing Daniel back here in his 'condition.' It was a fear he was trying to deny—that Daniel now had more in common with these people than he did with his own.

SG-2 was already spread out, checking the area around the 'gate. The sky was still gray and overcast and he wondered if it was ever sunny here.

Jack let go of Daniel's arm and watched as he took a couple of steps, lifting his chin and sniffing the air.

"They could really use some air fresheners around here," Jack commented as he descended the steps. Daniel followed without comment, still sniffing. And then he turned his eyes to the sky.

Jack was at his side again in an instant. "Stay with us, Daniel."

He brought his gaze down to Jack, his blue eyes almost luminescent in the gloom. Jack's gut clenched; he was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Daniel didn't say anything, just gave him a single nod and headed for the path. Jack moved up beside him, determined to stick close to Daniel the entire time. Just in case.

They walked two abreast down the overgrown path, the eerie silence grating on Jack's nerves. He occasionally glanced upwards, half expecting the flying gargoyle-people to drop out of the sky. He was almost relieved when they reached the ruins. And there, waiting for them, was Trestin.

"You have returned."

The group came to a halt, all except Daniel, who took two steps towards the other man before Jack stuck his arm across his chest, blocking his movement. "Hang on, Daniel."

If the blue eyes had held lasers, Jack would be dead. The muscles in Daniel's neck flexed as he held his anger in check. Jack wondered how long that would last. "Let… me… go." The voice was so low and cold, Jack hardly recognized it.

"It would be best to do as he asks," Trestin said. "He will come to no harm."

Jack looked across at Daniel, disheartened to see his eyes were distant and unfamiliar. They were losing him. The urge to bundle him off somewhere—anywhere but here—was almost overwhelming. But what would that accomplish? It wouldn't change him back to the way he was, wouldn't give Jack his talkative, pain-in-the-neck friend back. And Daniel would hate him for it. No, if they had any chance of 'fixing' him, it was here. And if they couldn't, Jack knew deep down that this would be the best place for Daniel. These people would understand him and help him cope; he was one of them, no matter how much Jack tried to deny it. And he had no right to take that away from him.

Jack lowered his arm. "Don't forget us, Daniel."

Daniel tilted his head as he stared at Jack, but didn't speak. The 'old' Daniel would have talked his ear off, which showed him just how far gone his friend was. Shimmering blue eyes held his until Jack felt a release of tension, as though Daniel was telling him he understood. The connection was broken as he launched himself into the air, wings spreading wide as he soared upward. Three winged people swooped in and surrounded Daniel and after a few seconds of mid-air dance, flew off with him ensconced between them.

"They will take good care of him," Trestin assured him.

"They'd better."

Trestin ignored the threat. "You have come to help us?"

Carter stepped forward. "Yes. We'd like to examine whatever you used on Daniel to see if we can reverse what was done."

Trestin looked over the group of scientists and soldiers before answering. "That will be acceptable. Please come with me." He turned and headed down the path towards the village and cave.

"Let's move, people," Jack ordered, falling in behind him. He glanced at the sky again but there was no sign of Daniel. Another gloomy thought wormed its way into his mind: even if they figured out how to reverse what had been done, would Daniel still want it?

~oOo~

Jack scuffed at a rock embedded in the dirt as he stood outside the cave. Carter and her scientists had been working on the strange technology for two days and had yet to figure out how it worked.

Jack's first look at the thing that had altered his friend had made him wince. The machine itself was small, situated at the end of a curved stand that hung over a flat, person-sized slab with attached restraints. They'd brought Daniel here, while the rest of them were under the gargoyles' spell, and transformed him.

They'd met with the elders, even been invited to eat with them, but not once had Jack seen Daniel during that time. When he asked about his friend, he'd been told Daniel was being 'educated.' Maybe 'indoctrinated' would be a better word. Jack feared that what was really going on was that Daniel was learning to become part of this society. He tried to keep an open mind, but he'd never really been good at that.

"Sir." Carter interrupted his thoughts, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Carter—what've you got?"

"Progress," she said smiling. "We've figured out how it works; now all we need to do is see if we can reverse the process. Bill's working on it now."

He felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders. "That's great. How soon before you can try it?"

"I don't know, sir. There are some very fine filaments that—"

"Aht! Just keep me posted, okay?"

His shortness didn't dampen her smile one iota. "Yes, sir." She headed back into the cave, leaving Jack smiling.

~oOo~

Jack sat at the long wooden table, picking at a piece of bread. Across from him, Carter and Lee were jabbering away about the DNA machine.

"They are most optimistic about the probability of returning Daniel Jackson to his natural state," Teal'c said from his place on Jack's left.

"Yeah, I heard."

"You do not seem to share their enthusiasm. Do you believe their efforts will be unsuccessful?"

"No, I'm sure Carter and Lee will get it figured out. 'Best minds in the galaxy' and all that."

Teal'c was silent for a moment. "You fear that Daniel Jackson wishes to remain as he is."

"Ever thought about becoming a shrink, T?"

Teal'c's eyebrow rose to the position it usually took when he was confused by the Tau'ri's colloquialisms. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of several of the winged people. Walking in the center of the group was Daniel.

All heads turned in their direction and Jack rose from his seat, the food in his stomach solidifying into a stone in his gut. "Daniel?"

"Jack." Daniel looked straight at him, his face neutral.

"It's good to see you, buddy. How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine." He looked around the table at the SGC personnel. "How is everyone?"

The stone became somewhat lighter as Jack listened to the almost normal speech coming from his friend. "You wanna sit? Have something to eat?"

"Sure." Daniel walked over and took the seat on Jack's right while the rest of the winged group took seats at the end of the table.

"Hey, Daniel," Carter said, smiling as she reached over and placed her hand on top of his.

Daniel's lips curved into a slight smile and Jack noticed he didn't pull away from her touch. "Sam."

"Good to see you, Daniel," Bill Lee said.

Daniel nodded to him. "You, too, Bill."

"We are pleased you could join us, Daniel Jackson."

"Me, too, Teal'c."

The table settled into uncomfortable silence. Daniel reached over and grabbed a piece of fruit and took a bite, his eyes focused on the table.

"Carter and Bill have been working on the alien machine," Jack said, pulling off a piece of his bread and popping it in his mouth. "They think they've figured out how it works."

Daniel looked up, glancing at each of them. "That's… that's good."

Jack didn't know how to read that. Daniel's response wasn't very enthusiastic; was he not happy with the news? Or was he still having trouble controlling himself? The gargoyles' attempt to 'educate' him had obviously helped him to some extent or he wouldn't be sitting here talking to them.

"We're hoping it won't take long for us to be able to reverse your condition," Carter said with a hopeful look on her face.

Jack didn't miss the slight flinch Daniel made when she said 'condition.' He had a feeling the easy part would be figuring out the machine; the hard part would be getting Daniel to use it.

Trestin rose from the table. "Daniel, it is time to go."

"Go? Go where?" Jack asked. The man had just gotten here.

"We will continue his training while your people work on the machine."

"You know, he's one of the smartest people around; I think it'd be hard to find something to teach him that he doesn't already know." He turned to find Daniel looking at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. Jack hadn't expected that reaction—did Daniel really not know what Jack really thought of him? They definitely had a lot to work on in that department once Daniel was back to normal.

"He is very intelligent, which is what has enabled him to control himself so well so soon. There is more we can teach him, however." Trestin held out his hand to Daniel. "Come, Daniel."

Daniel was still watching Jack, his eyes searching as if trying to look into Jack's very soul. Trestin made a second request and Daniel rose, eyes still on Jack until he joined the man at the head of the table. Several other gargoyle people rose and escorted Daniel from the room.

"Carter, you sure you can reverse the whammy they put on Daniel and change him back?"

"Well, we're pretty sure. We still have a few—"

"Good. See if you can speed it up, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

~oOo~

The check-in with Hammond had been unnecessary, but it gave Jack something to do. Teal'c walked stoically beside him as they made their way back to the village. Even though Teal'c said nothing, Jack knew he was bored from inactivity. Hammond had told them they were free to return to the SGC at any time—he'd gained the support of the President and sent the NID packing—but Jack had no intention of leaving until this situation was resolved. And if Jack was staying, so was Teal'c

As they passed the ruins, a shadow passed over them. Jack looked up and spotted two winged people soaring above them. One followed the other as they climbed, dove, and glided through twists and turns in a mesmerizing dance. It wasn't until they drifted closer to the ground that Jack realized it was Trestin and Daniel.

He stood silently watching the aerial display, all the while his deep-seated fear that they'd already lost Daniel intensifying. They'd rarely spent any time with Daniel in the five days they'd been here. He came for an occasional meal and been whisked away as soon as he finished. He spoke politely, but was never talkative, so unlike the old Daniel who would have been full of information he was anxious to impart. They hadn't seen any of the wild behavior they'd witnessed on Earth, but any thoughts that Daniel was returning to normal had been dispelled by the events that took place in the evenings.

Baronen had warned them to stay inside after dark for their own safety. On their first night—and every night since—a chorus of howls had filled the air. It went on sporadically for several hours before finally dying down. Unable to resist satisfying his curiosity, Jack had slipped out on the second night, and from his hiding place, observed the gathering of winged gargoyles. Totally nude, they faced off in pairs, grunting and growling as they wrestled each other, sometimes on the ground and other times lifting into the air to continue their battle. They reminded him of the Greek figures on some of the pots in Daniel's lab. At some unseen signal they stopped and all of them took to the air, their howls echoing as they disappeared from sight.

Jack waited and, just about the time he decided to leave, he heard and saw them return. Most landed empty-handed, but two carried the carcasses of fresh prey. The animals were placed on the ground and, after another round of howling, the hunters attacked their meal, dividing it up and passing it among them.

It shouldn't have bothered Jack—he was a hunter himself—but there was something much more primal about this, and there, with blood-stained hands, was Daniel.

Jack had slipped quietly back to the village, reluctant to share the details with his teammates, simply telling them it was a hunting ritual. They understood it had been much more.

Now, days later, Jack was finding it difficult to believe they'd leave here with Daniel in their company.

"O'Neill."

At Teal'c's call, Jack stirred from his musings to see Carter waiting at the entrance to the cave. Her expression appeared neutral, but he knew her well enough to see her restrained excitement.

"News?" he asked nonchalantly, as he reached her side.

She glanced around at the handful of villagers going about their daily routines before turning her attention to him. "We think so. I'll show you," she said turning back to the tunnel.

She offered no other info as they passed through the empty meeting hall and entered the side room that held the alien machine. The other scientists were busy tinkering but stopped and looked up when they entered.

"Okay, what've you got?" he asked.

"We're pretty sure we've figured out how to reverse the process," Carter replied.

"_Pretty _sure?"

"As sure as we can be without actually trying it on someone."

Ah, the catch. They needed a guinea pig. "So—what? You think we should bring all the elders together and ask for a volunteer?"

"There's really no other option. At some point we're just going to have to see if it works on one of them, but we're fairly confident it will."

_Pretty_ sure, _fairly_ confident—he didn't know what he'd expected. Of course they'd have to try it on someone. But if Carter was right—and she almost always was— they could change Daniel back to the way he was. That left only one question to be answered.

"Before we go to the elders, I wanna tell Daniel."

Carter nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you wish me to accompany you?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I'd rather go alone. But thanks, anyway."

Teal'c dipped his head in acceptance.

~oOo~

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

This is the final chapter! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and sending feedback-I really appreciate it.

Never Leave Your Wingman

Chapter 11

At Jack's insistence, Trestin took him to see Daniel.

His friend was sitting on a large stone in what must have once been a garden. Now it was just crumbling walls overgrown with vines. A small spring gurgled as it tumbled out of a spout in one wall, deep purple flowers forming a carpet near the water's edge as it flowed out of the garden; a rare splash of color in this gray world. Two large trees, looking like some kind of weeping willow, draped over one half of the small area.

Jack approached quietly. "Daniel?"

He turned at the sound of his name, then rose, folding his wings in close to his back. "Hi, Jack."

The words were friendly and light, but there was no smile to accompany them. Jack turned to Trestin, who'd stayed at the entrance to the garden, and told him, "We'll be fine—you don't have to stay."

Trestin hesitated, glancing from Jack to Daniel, then turned and left, reluctantly taking Jack's hint that he wanted to speak to Daniel alone.

"Nice place," Jack said conversationally, buying some time as he decided what to say.

"Well, I'm sure it used to be," Daniel replied glancing around.

Jack walked over and sat on a stone across from where Daniel had been sitting. Daniel returned to the seat he'd vacated and focused his attention on Jack, staring at him with curiosity. Silence was so out of character for his friend.

Jack took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "You seem to be fitting in pretty well here."

"I'm learning."

"I, uh, watched you flying with Trestin the other day. Looks like you've got the hang of it to me."

"There are other things they're teaching me as well."

That's what he was worried about. "What kinds of things?"

"How to control my urges and emotions and… other things."

Jack took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair; this was more difficult than he'd expected.

"That's not what you really came to talk to me about, is it?" Daniel continued to stare at him with those intense blue eyes, and Jack turned his head away.

"Carter thinks they've figured out how to reverse what they did to you," Jack said. When there was no reply, he risked looking at his friend.

"That's… good."

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Jack rose and paced a couple of steps before turning back.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that you're happy that we might be able to fix this, get the 'old' Daniel back?"

"I haven't gone anywhere, Jack. I'm still here."

Jack sat down, leaning forward to look straight into Daniel's eyes. "You've changed. It's not just the wings and the muscles and the gray skin. I miss my friend—the one who got excited over a new discovery, who had a story for everything, who challenged me when he didn't agree with my decisions."

"I thought you didn't like that person," Daniel stated quietly.

"I know I haven't always been easy to get along with, and I know I haven't always taken your advice, but I _need _you to keep giving it to me, to be there to show me another option. You're the only one who _can_."

"Are you saying I'm the only one who can put up with you?"

Jack blinked. Daniel's eyes shone with amusement, his lips curving slightly. "Something like that." He huffed a laugh and then turned serious again. "Look, Daniel, I need to know that we haven't lost you completely. After everything I've seen, I thought… well… maybe…"

"I'd decided to stay like this?"

Jack let out a breath. "Yeah."

Daniel was quiet for several seconds, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Jack braced himself to hear what he'd feared most.

"To be honest, there is something about this that makes me feel… good. Flying is amazing, but it's more than that. There's a connection that we feel that can't be explained, almost like we know each others' thoughts and understand each others' feelings. The increased strength is unbelievable, but it's something I've adjusted to."

"Sounds like you've made your decision." Jack lowered his gaze to his hands.

"Let me finish. This has been an amazing experience, and yes, it's very tempting to keep these abilities, but it's not who I am."

Jack's head shot up. Had he heard right?

Daniel continued. "That connection I feel with these people—it's nowhere near the level of what I share with you and Sam and Teal'c. I know we don't always agree, but I also know that you wouldn't argue with me if you didn't care about what we were doing. I like to think of us as balancing each other. I love my work, and I love the people I work _with_. I wouldn't trade it, or them, for anything."

The tight knot of fear that had been twisting in Jack's gut unwound and fell away, leaving him feeling like he could fly without wings. "You're really going to give this up?"

"I really am," Daniel replied, his smile growing wider.

"It's just… I thought…" Jack shook his head. "Carter and Teal'c will be happy to hear that."

"It's the wings, isn't it?" Daniel said, still smiling.

Oh, Daniel knew him so well. "What's it like?"

"Like nothing I've ever felt before. To be able to soar through the air under your own power, like a bird—it's simply amazing."

"I got a taste of it when we flew out of the silo, and that felt pretty amazing."

"Would you like to go up again—take a longer flight?"

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Thought you'd never ask."

~oOo~

Jack gazed down on the village below, the houses and people looking like toys. He'd seen things like this before, from the window of a jet, but this was different—oh, so different.

The clouds parted, and an azure sky spread in every direction. Jack realized it was the first time he'd seen the sun shine on this planet. Below, the forest was like a dark green carpet, and in the distance he could see the white-capped peaks of a mountain range. Daniel banked and flapped his wings and they passed over the forest until they reached a lake. "Hang on."

Jack gripped Daniel's arms as they dove towards the water, faster and faster. His heart was racing as they came within a few feet of the surface and leveled out, skimming across the lake at breakneck speed. Then Daniel pulled up and ascended to the clouds, flying in and out, the dampness settling on Jack's face. Two huge white birds swooped in beside them, matching them move for move in an aerial ballet before flying off. It was truly incredible.

Afterward, they glided, Daniel's wings stretched to their full extent, catching the wind currents, gently lifting them up and down. Finally, Daniel circled back to the village and brought them to a gentle landing in the garden.

"You're pretty good at that," Jack said.

"I've had some good teachers."

"And you're still willing to give it up?"

"Yes, I still am."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Doctor Jackson."

"That's good to hear."

"Well, enjoy it, because if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"Is this where I'm supposed to challenge you?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Bird Boy."

~oOo~

The elders entered the meeting hall where the SGC personnel were waiting.

"You have news for us?" Baronen asked.

"Carter." Jack waved to her to take over.

"We think we can reverse the alterations that were made in your DNA." At their slightly confused looks, she rephrased it: "We can change you back to the way you were before Nirrti altered you."

Shock filled the voices of the elders as they murmured among themselves.

"This is indeed good news," Baronen said. "When will you be able to start?"

"First we need to test it. We can't be positive it will work until we try it on a person, so there is some risk."

"I see. We must decide who will—"

"I'll do it."

Oh, this was _so_ the old Daniel coming through. "Daniel, didn't you hear Carter? They're not absolutely sure it'll work."

"I heard her and I still want to be the one to test it."

"We are grateful for your offer," Baronen said, "but we are responsible for the change you have undergone. You should not have to take the risk."

"It's my choice. I trust Sam—if she says it'll work, it will. And I'm more than ready," Daniel added, glancing at Jack.

"Very well, we will bow to your wishes."

"Daniel—"

"My choice, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Yes, it is."

~oOo~

"I'll be monitoring him the entire time," Janet assured Jack as he watched Daniel being strapped to the table, wings folded underneath him. 'For his own safety,' Trestin had told him. He appreciated Janet's attempt to assuage his fears, but the knot was back in his gut, coiling tighter and tighter. Beside him, Trestin, Baronen, and the rest of the elders stood watching.

Carter and Lee stood on one side of the table, checking the equipment for the tenth time. Carter glanced up and Jack nodded for her to proceed.

The small, oval-shaped machine at the end of the curved stand was swung into place directly over Daniel's head, which held several leads connected to Janet's monitoring equipment. He turned his head towards Jack and gave a single nod. Jack nodded back and Daniel turned his head back and closed his eyes.

There was a faint hum, and then tendrils of blue light oozed from the oval machine, slowly enveloping Daniel's entire head. His muscles twitched, and then he moaned. Suddenly, he arched his back, wings straining to push him off the table, but he was held fast. A short, sharp cry of pain rang through the room before Daniel went limp. Janet was at his side, checking the monitors but not touching him. Finally the lights retracted and the hum subsided. Janet went to work examining Daniel, who opened his eyes and looked around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Daniel.

"Headache," he replied, squinting his eyes.

Jack stepped to the table and quickly began releasing the restraints while Carter left Lee to read the monitors and moved to Daniel's other side.

"Was it successful?" Baronen asked, coming to stand next to Jack.

"We won't know for a while, yet," Carter explained. "If he's going to change, we should see signs in the next few hours."

"Can I get up?" Daniel asked.

"Janet?" Jack waited for her approval.

"His vitals all look good, so it should be fine. But I want you staying inside where I can keep an eye on you, Daniel."

"Just like being in the infirmary," Daniel groused.

"At least there aren't any bedpans," Jack whispered.

"That can be arranged," Janet said as Jack helped Daniel off the table.

"Not helping, Jack."

~oOo~

In the long hours that followed, Daniel began to change.

Gradually, the gray tone faded, becoming more like Daniel's normal color. By the next day, the ridges on his chin and nose line began to recede, and they knew that the treatment had been successful.

Baronen and his people were excited by the news and began making preparations to undergo the procedure. Jack was surprised to learn that some of them had been 'altered' for almost fifty years. It turned out Trestin wasn't too many years younger than Teal'c; they weren't kidding when they said their lifespan was extended, and again he was amazed at what Daniel had given up.

"Why would they want to change after so many years?" he'd asked Daniel.

"They want to return to their homeworld and the life they knew before Nirrti interfered," Daniel had replied quietly. "All of these 'advantages' aren't worth the price of being separated from their home and families."

It's what Daniel had been trying to tell him all along.

All that remained was the problem of going through the 'gate. Carter's theory was that with their DNA altered, Daniel and the other un-gargoyles would be able to pass through it safely.

The only things that had yet to show signs of change were Daniel's wings. Janet was concerned, but Daniel reminded her that it had taken several days for them to fully develop and would probably take as long for them to go away.

"Janet, I'm feeling fine. Can't I go outside for some fresh air?" Daniel's tone bordered on whiney, but Jack couldn't blame him—he'd been cooped up in the cave for two days under Janet's constant scrutiny.

"I'd feel better if you waited until you were completely back to normal before going out."

"Jack can keep an eye on me; there's something I want to show him anyway."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Doc. I'll bring him back right away if I notice any unusual behavior."

Janet shook her head, smiling. "All right, you win. But stay close to the village, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel agreed.

"Thanks, Doc."

~oOo~

"So, what's so important that you'd risk Fraiser's wrath?"

"You'll see."

"Cryptic. Not gonna tell me, huh?"

Daniel was quiet as he led the way back to the garden and Jack wondered if some part of him was still thinking like a gargoyle.

Arriving in the overgrown garden, Daniel turned to face Jack.

"Okay, gonna tell me what this is about?"

"I wanted to repay you for sticking with me through all of this. I know it wasn't easy."

"That's what friends are for."

Daniel smiled and nodded, and Jack felt the rift he'd been trying to fix start to close. "So, just how are you planning to repay me?"

"By showing you a place where the fish grow so big you can hardly lift them?" Daniel's smile broadened. "And there's only one way to get there," he added, fully extending his wings.

"Sweet." Jack reached out and stroked one of the golden brown feathers. "Just as long as they don't disappear in mid-flight."

"Have a little faith, Jack."

"Oh, I do, Daniel. I do."

END


End file.
